Who Are You?
by AlesanaGreene
Summary: Lilliana has been apart of Fairy Tail since she was nine years old. She came to the guild covered in open wounds on the back of her Shadow Wolf, Azriel. At age eleven Natsu joined and the two became inseparable, until Lissana's death. Lilli took Az and left a month before her sixteenth birthday. 2 years later, Lilli and Az return home, but everything will fall apart for her again.
1. 1 A Happier Time

Natsu wakes up on the floor of Lilli's living room. Twelve-year-old Natsu sits up and looks around the room confused. The entire room smelled of Lilli, sweet pea and mint, but also very strongly of antiseptic. Natsu's onyx eyes shift around the room; the dining table is full of first aid supplies, the rug Lilli had in the living area was scorched and shoved into a heap near the front door, and the pictures were all crocked which is highly unusual for the neat girl Natsu knows. He tries to stand but ends up clutching his head in pain and yelling in surprise; beneath his hand, he feels bandages.

"Oh, good." Lilli's soft voice says, floating on the air, "You're finally awake." Natsu looks towards the sound of her voice to find her head poking out of the kitchen. Lilli's waist-length, white hair falls over her shoulder and her electric blue eyes are filled with worry. She's wearing a light purple nightgown with an apron over it. The smell of food gently wafts through the air behind her causes Natsu's stomach to quietly complain.

"Why is my head bandage and why am I here?" Natsu asks while rubbing his head again, causing the antiseptic smell to smack him in the face once more.

"Oh, well," Lilli begins, leaning against the frame and twirling a small section of hair nervously, "You and Gray were fighting down by the river bank and you took a nasty punch to the face which caused you to fall. When you landed, you struck your head on a rock. I don't know how long you were unconscious for, but I became afraid. So, Az and I brought you to my house. I began treating your wounds, but at some point, you started thrashing around like you were having a bad dream and you ended up scorching the rug…." She trails off and then hurriedly adds, "I hope you don't mind that I treated your wounds."

Natsu looks at the timid girl, who is only a few months younger than him, wondering why she is so scared of his reaction to her care when he's the one who caused her problems. Natsu lets a huge grin spread across his face as he replies, "Thanks, Lilli."

Lilli's timid and scared expression turns into a smile of relief as she states, "I made breakfast with Az's help. If you're hungry"

At the mention of his name, the Shadow Wolf pokes his head out of the kitchen. Azriel's fur is pure black that is incredibly soft to the touch. The wolf is still only a pup and only comes up to Lilli's mid-calf, but his piercing purple eyes make you feel so much smaller than him. Az commands respect and that's why no one dares to approach Lilli with ill intent. Lilli bends down to pat him on the head affectionately as Natsu's stomach loudly complains.

_ 'Good, the snoring beast is awake. Now I can sleep,"_ Az communicates telepathically as he heads to Lilli's room in the back.

Lilli giggles at Natsu's stomach," I'll get you some food while I change your bandages okay?"

Natsu nods eagerly as she turns to grab two plates piled high with food of the counter. Lilli walks over and sets the two plates in front of Natsu and he immediately begins stuffing his face with food. Lilli unwraps the bandages from his head swiftly and mumbles under her breath that it might sting a bit as she applies more antiseptic. Natsu takes a sharp inhale of breath as the cold cream touches a very open wound. Lilli quickly bandages up the wound before Natsu can start thrashing. Her fingers working efficiently as if she had done this many times before. Natsu watches as her left arm snakes in front of him every so often revealing her purple guild mark on her forearm. Lilli finishes his bandages as he finishes eating.

"All done," Lilli says, "You can go to the guild now. I'm just going to clean up and let Az sleep for a bit."

Natsu just nods and begins heading to the guild, not really wanting to face Gray. Lilli quickly cleans up the kitchen, rerolls the rug to where it's supposed to be, puts away all the first aid supplies. She heads into her room, throws on a mint colored shirt and a pair of jeans before waking Azriel up and heading to Fairy Tail. Lilli runs through the town of Magnolia along the path of the river and through the park at the center of town. Once she and Az reach the guild they see Natsu and Gray battling against Erza. The three of them have smiles on their faces as they fight. Lilli waves at them as she runs past them. Erza nods in acknowledgment while Natsu and Gray flash her grins. She goes through the open doors into the guild hall to see Elfman and Mirajane talking near a table. Macao and Wakaba complaining about their wives, Cana practicing her card magic, and Lissana sitting on a table near her siblings. Happy is lying in her lap sound asleep. Laxus is sitting at the bar next to Gildarts. Lilli walks up to the Strauss siblings and sits next to Lissana while Az tucks himself under the table. There are smiles and laughter throughout the guild.


	2. 2 Welcome Home

I quickly walk through the bustling town of Magnolia. There are so many people out shopping in the marketplace, picking up groceries, looking for books and gifts for their loved ones. The sound of people chatting turns to white noise that is both welcoming and overwhelming at the same time. I continue my way, watching as people move out of my path and I don't know if it is because of the hood that covers my face or the wolf whose shoulder reaches my hip at my five-foot-two-inch height.

_ 'Are you sure you want to go back? _Az asks me, turning his purple eyes on me, '_What if it isn't safe? What if _they_ find you?'_

"Az, you can read my thoughts. You already know those thoughts have crossed my mind as well as hundreds of others. Gramps needs to know so he can protect the guild. _They_ will attack because they know how much Fairy Tail means to me," I reply, "Yes, even at the cost of Gramps kicking us out. You I can't stay away for too long. I miss our family."

Az huffs at me as I lightly trace my fingers over my purple guild mark. I pick up my pace as I see the building looming over the houses, passing ours in the process. We arrive at the steps of Fairy Tail and I freeze. All my fear, guilt, and regret flooding to the surface and I doubt my decision. I left during a crisis. I left when they needed me. They're going to hate me. What am I doing here?

Az stops halfway up and looks back at me. All my thoughts and feelings being read by him. _'Lilli,'_ Az says,_ 'You know they will welcome you home with open arms. You decided to come back. We are so close. Let's go home'_

He comes back down the steps and nudges the back of my knees, forcing me to take the step forward. I begin walking with my protector at my side gently encouraging me with nudges to the hand when I begin to falter and let my thoughts take over. I pause a few steps from the doors to listen, the guild is as loud as I remember, so full of life, happiness, and love. I remember when it wasn't and sadness was overwhelming, it could almost suffocate anyone nearby. The loss of Lissana.

_Natsu and I were fighting when Elfman and Mira entered the guild, their heads hung low. Mira's arms bandaged and held tight to her side. Her head and left cheek bandaged as well. Elfman's right eye bandaged and looking more horror-struck than anything else. The guild is instantly silenced by the air that they brought in. Natsu was the first to break the silence. _

_ "Where's Lissana?"_

_Mira instantly fell to her knees as sobs racked her body. Elfman covered his face as tears made their way down his face. The two launched into their tale. Elfman had tried to protect his sisters by attempting a full-body Beast Soul Takeover. The beast's soul proved to be too strong for so Elfman ended up going on a rampage. He ended up striking Lissana, who was trying to protect Mira and talk Elfman down, killing her instantly and leaving no trace. The guildhall was silent as everyone processed what had been said, the two remaining Strauss siblings crying and using each other for support. Tears flow down my face as I hold a crying Happy against my chest. Az leaning against my legs for support and comfort. Natsu is unable to process what had been said, his eyes were wide with pain, surprise, and anger. The guild was no longer full of life. No one would look at me. Anytime Mira saw me or Natsu she would break down into tears and tell us how sorry she was. Elfman avoided me, never looking at me or in my general area. After two weeks I wrote my note and left with Az. _

I gain my courage and gently push open the wooden door. Inside are Wakaba and Macao sitting and drinking together, Romeo is running around from table to table talking with anyone, Cana was guzzling a barrel of booze on a table. I see Erza lecturing Gray about stripping, Laki and Levy are talking about a book, while Jet and Droy are fighting over Levy's affection. Behind the bar is a white-haired woman in an ankle-length dark pink pleated dress with lighter pink accents. Natsu is nowhere to be found which is both makes me happy and slightly disappointed. I take a deep breath and begin walking to the bar, the hood of my cape still covering my face. After a few steps in, silence falls upon the guild as they watch me walk across the guild hall. Az sticks close to my side as I grit my teeth and force my legs to continue forward. Once I reach the bar I ask the white-haired woman, in a quiet voice, "Where is master Makarov?"

"He is up in his office currently. May I help you with something?" Her voice is light and cheery and so welcoming.

I take a deep breath and remove the hood causing my white hair to fall around my face and down my back, as I say, "Can you tell Him Lilliana is home?"

The girl drops the glass she had been drying and it shatters on the ground at the same time as everyone gasps. The girl looks at me with tears in her blue eyes. "Lilli!" she yells as she pulls me into an awkward hug from over the counter.

I'm slightly taken aback and stand frozen in my spot. Az is bristling next to me. The girl releases me with an apology and says, "Oh, my. It has been two years and I have changed since then, so I do believe your reaction would be normal. I'm Mirajane."

"Mira?" Az and I yell in unison. Mira laughs at our reaction, "Yes, it is me. Az, you really have grown quite big since the last time I saw you."

Az beams at the praise, Mira continues, "Let me take you to Master before you both get bombarded."

She gives a pointed look behind us as she turns and heads up the stairs to Gramps' office. Az and I follow behind her silently. Mira goes up to the door and gives two sharp raps against it.

"Yes?" comes a gruff reply from the other side of the door.

"You have someone who wishes to see you, Master," Mira says politely.

"Let them in."

Mira turns to me with a sweet smile and an encouraging nod before she turns to head back down the stairs. I put my hand on the doorknob and gently turn it. I push open the door with Az at my side. I look in to see a short man with receding white hair sitting on his desk with a sour look on his face as he looks over a report. He looks up as I take a step inside. His eyes well up with tears of happiness and he breaks out into a smile, "Lilli."

I feel a smile tug at my lips, "I'm home Gramps."

"Welcome home."


	3. 3 A Celebration of Family

"Lilli, Az. You're back!" Master exclaims, "Where have you been?"

"Training." I reply, "Az has better control and I have a better understanding of my magic and how to control it."

"I'm just so glad that you are safe," Gramps says as he hugs me tightly, "We must celebrate your return!"

Gramps open the door and heads down to the guild hall while Az and I follow. Gramps stands on the bar top and yells, "Tonight we celebrate the return of Lilliana and Azriel! Drinks for everyone!"

The guild Hall erupts into cheers of welcome while pints of booze are passed around the guild. I start off with a small chat with Elfman, then get passed off to Macao and Wakaba. Cana tries to get me to challenge her to a drinking contest. Levy and I chat about the books I had been reading throughout my journey. Finally, I end up talking with Mira at the bar. Somewhere between Cana and Levy, I lost Az to the Thunder Legion. I let out a sigh and grasp the necklace around my neck, a simple locket from my deceased mother that hangs just between my breasts. The necklace isn't mine, it's for my half-sister I tried locating on my trip. Mira walks over with a teasing smile on her lips, "Worried?"

I look at her quizzingly, "About what?"

Her teasing smile grows into a grin, "Oh I don't know, maybe a certain cherry blossom pink haired Dragon Slayer?"

My face turns bright red, hating the way Mira can read me. Being close with Lisanna meant being around Mira and she loved a good romance story, especially when it's one-sided. Az shows up next to me sensing my distress and nudging me to ask. Natsu is the one I was most worried about. I know how hot-headed he can be and I know how much he hates giving up or losing. I sigh and let myself ask one question, "How was he while I was gone?"

Mira's teasing smile fades as she answers, "The first three months he refused to stop looking for you. Any trail he could find he followed. When he couldn't find you, he began cleaning your house once every week and pays your landlord on time every month. He lost both of his best friends those two weeks. Happy can manage to pull him out of it for a few weeks at a time, but then he finds something that reminds him of you and he has this fire to find you again. He will drop everything and pick up his search for you right where he left off. Under the scarf Igneel gave him is your necklace. He's been completely devastated."

My face falls as I take in all this information and a few stray tears make their way down my face, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I just needed to find out more about my magic and better train Az."

"So, you decided to leave two weeks after he lost the love of his life?" Gray asks as he sits down next to me, causing me to jump.

"Gray!" Mira exclaims while Az growls beside me.

"It was also because the guild called us twins. I didn't want to be a reminder or someone to be latched onto because of her," I reply quietly. Mira and Gray both go wide-eyed as they stare at me. I lower my eyes to the bar countertop, "Gray. Your clothes."

Gray looks down and yells, "Goddamnit!" While getting up to search for his missing clothes.

A smile forms on my lips, some things never change. I thank Mira for talking with me before she can say anything else about Lisanna. I head to the guild doors utterly exhausted from my travels and the celebration. Mira gives me a small nod and as I reach the doors yells at me, "Oh, and Natsu should be back from his job tomorrow!"

My face flares up as I pull the hood of my cape over my head to leave. The warm July air is soft against my arms. Az nuzzles my side in comfort after the long day. I smile as I rub his head, grateful for my companion. Above us the moon is full and the beautiful trees of magnolia sway in a gentle breeze. Az and I walk through the streets of the peaceful, sleeping town. Most of the lights in the houses and little shops are out and there are few people walking home. I watch as a couple walks by, they are absolutely lost in each other and their conversation. I smile softly at them before seeing a shadow out of the corner of my eye. Az bristles beside me and fear grabs ahold of me. I hold onto Az's fur as we quickly walk to our house. In the two years, we were gone, we made it a point to never be out after dark. We were too afraid of _them_ finding us.

I reach the front door to our home, a place we hadn't stepped foot in for two years. I turn the key in the lock and push the door open. Az and I enter quickly and tightly shut and lock the door behind us. I turn and look to see my welcoming mint-colored walls. There is not a speck of dirt anywhere. I look at the pictures painted by Reedus that line my walls. Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Az, and I smiling by the river. Me yelling at Natsu under the rainbow cherry blossoms with Lisanna, Gray, Erza, Mira, and Elfman in the background. A tiny Happy asleep on Az's head. I smile as I turn from the pictures to see the slightly scorched rug placed in front of my rock fireplace. My dining table sparkling from a fresh clean. The air smells of mint and citrus from cleaning products. The bookshelves that line the wall behind my couch are dusted as well as all my books. I turn to the left and investigate my kitchen to find all the tiles are clean. The fridge is full of fresh food and the cabinets are fully stocked. Az heads to our room to the right of the kitchen, down a small hallway. I exit the kitchen and poke my head into the bathroom down the hall on the right. The blue tiles on the floor and backsplash sparkle and a fresh set of towels are hanging up.

I head to our room to find fresh sheets on my bed and that the floor has been vacuumed. I smile at the amount of work Natsu has put in these last two years. I take my cloak off and hang it in the wardrobe across from the bed. I pick up a framed picture off my nightstand. It's a day I remember clearly.

Natsu and I had been playing with Lisanna and Az down by the river the summer before we lost Lisanna. We were all soaked to the bone in our clothes because Natsu picked me up and threw me into the river, Gray and Erza ended up joining us. Elfman and Mirajane sat on the rocks nearby watching us all and laughing. The moment captured shows Az shaking water from his fur, Lisanna and I are trying to keep the off spray off our faces with our hands, Mira and Elfman are sitting on the rocks being splashed by Erza, and Gray and Natsu are splashing water at each other. A smile spreads across my face as I set the photo down and collapse into bed.

I wake up around eight to the sound of Az snoring. I giggle at the sound, Az hasn't slept sound enough to snore since we spent the night in Hargeon months ago; he finally feels at ease again. I roll out of bed and head into the bathroom for a nice, warm shower. I take my clothes off from yesterday and brush my hair while waiting for the water to warm up. Stepping up under the warm water, I let all the nights of sleeping in the forests and cheap motels roll off my body with the water droplets.

After my shower, I wrap myself in a towel and pin my wet hair on top of my head. I go into my room and dress in a clean gray t-shirt and blue jeans. Suddenly the front door opens, it sounds like someone with a key entering angerly. I jump over my bed while Az jumps up and down the hallway. I hear a yelp of surprise from someone and then:

"IRON FIST OF THE..."

I hurtle over my bed and throw myself in front of Az yelling, "NATSU STOP!"

The flaming fist comes within inches of hitting my face and I flinch back. My white hair has fallen out of its bun and falls in my face. My chest is heaving from the sprint I did to stop him. The pink haired boy drops his arm to his side and stares. He gives me a few sniffs to determine I am who he thinks I am, he pulls me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear, "Lilli, you're back."


	4. 4 A Day Like Any Other

A smile spreads across my face as I hug the pink-haired dragon slayer back. Az sits down allowing the fur on his neck lay down and Happy is flying happily above our heads. Natsu pulls back from the hug to inspect me. My hair had grown back in the two years I was gone, from just above my collarbone all the way to mid-thigh. I have to suppress a giggle at the serious look Natsu is giving me, he's concentrating so hard that his brow furrows. Though I take a good look at his face; he has matured and the baby fat in his cheeks is completely gone, he is certainly taller than I am now, and his onyx eyes look slightly hardened. In the blink of an eye; his goofy grin lights up his face and he is the same light-hearted boy I fell in love with, even though I will never admit that.

"I'm back," I say with a bright smile.

"Welcome home, Lilli," Natsu says light-heartedly, with slightly teary eyes. Through his watery eyes, he looks at me as if he half expects me to burst into flames. I tilt my head to the side, causing my hair to fall over my shoulder. Happy, no longer able to contain himself, flies straight into my chest and hugs me.

"Lilli! You can't ever leave us again!" Happy cries, "Natsu was so depressed that he became really mean. He never got me any fish!"

I chuckle at Happy and hug him back tightly. My eyes well up with tears at the relief of being home, surrounded by people who love me. Happy looks up at me quizzically, "Lilli, are you okay?"

I nod, holding the blue cat tightly with my right arm and wiping my eyes with my left hand. I then give Az a reassuring pat on the head as I let Happy go. I lounge on my couch, enjoying my home and family.

Natsu picks up my legs and drapes them over his lap as he sits next to me. His onyx eyes are intense as he looks at me, "Where have you been? Why did you leave? Why are you coming back now?"

I take a deep breath, searching for a way to explain without giving away my secret. I search through my memories and emotions so that I can be truthful without revealing anything. Natsu sits patiently, watching my facial expressions. Az curls up next to the couch under me, wondering what my answer will be. We both know we can't tell Natsu the full truth, not yet anyway. Happy sits on Natsu's head contently, excited to have his family back. I look Natsu directly in the eyes as I reply,

"I went around the continent to train and find what my place in Fairy Tail is. I went to find the origin of Angel Spirit and how to better control it. The loss of Lisanna made me feel like I wasn't strong enough. It took me two years to feel as though I am strong enough to be here. As well as I needed to train Az away from everyone for a bit. Slowly introduce him to stressful situations and work on his control."

I give him a soft smile as he leans back to process what I said. I know that he can't tell that I'm lying because it's the surface truth. I did leave because I didn't feel strong enough and to learn better control. Natsu just can't know about _them_, that _they _are the ones who caused the job to go haywire; the reason Lisanna is dead.

Natsu's goofy grin spreads across his face, causing his eyes to soften, as he replies, "You have always been strong, Lilli."

"Not as strong as I need to be" I reply softly while looking down at my hands as I play with a section of my hair. I feel the weight of the couch shift and suddenly Natsu's warm onyx eyes are staring into my electric blue ones.

"You are strong in other ways that count. You are strong-headed, always there as a shoulder to cry on. Enough passion to pull through anything, and a spirit unbreakable," Natsu says intensely, "You don't get to decide you're not strong enough."

"If I'm so strong, how do you explain me running after Lisanna's death?" I retort, more forceful than I intended.

Natsu lays back with an air of nonchalance, "Everyone deals with mourning differently Mira sealed her magic in grief."

I turn my gaze from him and look at Az. Az instantly reads my thoughts, _'No, you can't tell him that Lilli.'_

I frown at Az while Natsu suddenly perks up excitedly. Az barks out a laugh, having read Natsu's thoughts. The sound makes me smile because I haven't heard it since we left, but the fact that it's Natsu's thoughts terrifies me.

"Tomorrow is your birthday!" Natsu blurts out, "What if we go to Hargeon? They have a new bookstore and I heard a rumor about a Salamander there. I think it might be Igneel!"

"Let's go to the guild first. I know everyone is waiting to say hi again." I say. "We can go tomorrow. I know Erza is leaving on another job soon and I didn't see her last night."

My face turns bright red at the fact that he remembers my birthday. Though I raise an eyebrow about Igneel, "Do you really think a dragon would just appear in the middle of a heavily populated town, after being considered a rare sight for the past hundreds of years?"

"Aye!" says Happy, popping his tiny blue head up.

"You never know Lilli," Natsu says, "Just believe."

I laugh at him, the phrase one he has said to me many times before we go out on impossible adventures. His imagination and belief that things will work themselves put always rivals my logic and level-head, "Alright, we'll go tomorrow. For now, let's go to the guild. I never got to say hi to Erza."

Natsu nods in agreement, "Happy and I haven't had breakfast yet."

I laugh, as their stomachs groan in unison. I slip on my heeled combat boots and head out the door with them, cape in hand.

"What's up with the cape?" Happy asks.

"Comfort. You know I'm always cold." I reply, "Race you to the guild?"

Natsu's face lights up as Happy's wings spread, "I'm all fired up! Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

The two of them take off like a bullet from a gun, dodging people in their wake. Az transforms, his shoulder at the top of my head, and I hop on his back, "Let's go!"

Azriel takes off at a full sprint causing us to quickly catch and pass the two guys. Az is nimble enough to stay in stride and not crush anyone under paw. I wave as we pass Natsu and he anger screws up his face. The two push for more speed resulting in us being neck in neck. That is until Happy slows down as to not hit the guild doors. Az and I just barrel through the doors and land in a heap of fur, limbs, and laughter. Az shrinks back to his normal size to stop crushing me. Natsu and Happy come to see me sprawled on the ground laughing. Natsu starts laughing and the rest of the guild joins in; having missed the sound of Natsu's laughter. Gray walks up, without a shirt, and bumps into Natsu.

"Oi, Ice Princess, watch where you're going,"

"What did you say Flame Brains?"

I quickly collect myself and get out of the way just in time to not get dragged into the fight. Az makes his way to one of the tables, specifically the on our group used to hang out at, but now sits empty. I head to the bar to watch the fight, "Those two never change."

Mira smiles as hands me a peach iced tea, "No they don't. No matter how upset Natsu was, sparring with Gray always put him in a better mood."

I smile at the thought; happy Gray was there for Natsu when I wasn't. I take a sip of my tea and look to my right, noticing a red-haired beauty in full armor eating a slice of strawberry cake. I throw my arms around her, "Erza, I'm home!"

The red-head smiles and returns my hug, "I heard from Master. I am very happy that you have returned home," then she holds me at arms-length, "Don't you dare ever leave with no explanation again."

I nod wide-eyed and terrified. Her face softens just as she gets hit with a barstool. Erza's eyes darken as she joins the fray. I watch and laugh seeing as most of the guild has joined in the brawl.

Az speaks up, _'You look happy Lilli. Even though we couldn't find her or shake _them_.' _

_ 'This is home Az, not something I may have just made up.'_

After a few more minutes the brawl breaks apart and everyone goes back to drinking and chatting. Erza and Gray head off on two different jobs. Macao heads out on a job as well. The day slowly passes as though I had never left. I feel at ease and safe surrounded by my family.


	5. 5 Birthday Gone Wrong

Morning light hits my face as I open my eyes to a room that is not mine. There are clutter and dirty dishes all over and smells strongly of rotting food and dirty laundry. I sit up and look to see Natsu's pink hair and Happy's blue sleeping form in the hammock above me. Az is curled up where my head was, breathing rhythmically and snoring softly. I stretch out my back and stand up deciding to clean Natsu's home as repayment for keeping my home clean.

I start by collecting all the trash littering the ground and ever available surface. I leave the desk that sits off in the corner alone, terrified of throwing away anything important to him of his search for Igneel. Once all the trash is piled in bags near the front door, I work on the kitchen by washing all the dishes in the sink, drying and putting away the clean dishes, and hunting down all the dishes littered around the house. I clear out the spoiled food from their fridge and scrub the floors. I create a mask of light magic while I clean the boys' bathroom. I stand in the now clean-living room, seeing the mid-morning light filter through the half-closed blinds I walk over and pull the cord to let some light in. I smile at the tree that's blocking the light from completely flooding the room and waking the boys up. I watch as a warm summer breeze stirs the leaves. A squirrel catches my eyes as it scurries across the ground and into the tree. The next thing that catches my eye has me pressing my face against the window so that I can try and get a better look.

A figure stands next to the tree, fully concealed in shadows. It has a strong build, so I assume it is male. I squint trying to make out the features. The hair seems to be dark and hangs in his eyes, shielding them. His shirt is fitted showing off rippling muscles, and he's wearing loose-fitting jeans. It's no one from the guild so I intently try to figure out who it is. The figure notices me staring and flashes me a cocky smile before disappearing from sight.

I gasp, clutching my chest as my heart skips a beat. I lean against a wall trying to slow my breathing as my mind runs a million miles an hour. _'They shouldn't be following me already! No…they can't know that I'm back again.' _I slide down the wall and curl up on myself, holding my knees to my chest tightly and resting my forehead on my knees. I feel soft fur against my arm and look up to see Az; his purple eyes filled with worry.

_'What is wrong?' _Az's gruff voice cuts through my tangle of thoughts.

_'One of them was here.' _I can feel the shiver run down Azriel's spine. His fur stands up on end and the soft worry in his eyes gives way to something much darker; hatred. A hatred that those people have the power to bring me to my knees from a look. Hatred at who they are and what they did to me. Hatred at what they made both of us against our will. I grasp my mother's locket tightly; finding comfort in her final words to me: _'Find your half-sister. Tell her everything. I know she will help you.' _Those were the final words I ever heard from my mother. The guards dragged her away back to her estate and legitimate husband, shortly after we heard that she had passed. With my right hand I subconsciously rub the concealed mark on my back. A mark that if anyone in Fairy Tail saw would label me a traitor with no explanation and there is only one person who can remove it. Az licks my left hand and I wipe tears that I hadn't realized I had shed. I stand and begin making breakfast for us all before we start my birthday adventure.

Natsu's face pops in as soon as the scent of food fills the room. The happiness on his face from smelling food gives way to slight irritation, "Lilli, what are you doing?"

"Um, cooking breakfast?" I say, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Natsu huffs while crossing his arms, "You shouldn't be making breakfast on your birthday! You should be sitting and enjoying people doing things for you!"

"I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to do something. I suppose you're going to yell at me for cleaning up your house too."

Natsu looks around noticing the clean house, grumbling about how I do too much and need to take a break every once in and while. I laugh at him as Happy flies into the room, heading straight for Az. I smile at Happy as he passes and say, "I made you some fish this morning."

Happy perks up, "Lilli you really are the best!"

I smile at his remark and turn away from Natsu to grab the food and set the table. Natsu heads back to his hammock and pouts while Az and Happy begin to chow down. I laugh at the two and look over at Natsu. I sigh as I walk over to the pouting Dragon Slayer, "What good is it to sulk on someone's birthday when you want to make it special Natsu?"

He looks at me with soft eyes and replies, "I wanted to make your first birthday back special. So that you wouldn't have to worry about anything. You could just enjoy the day like old times."

Happy and Az are happily eating away watching us. I sigh, "My birthdays are always special when you're around."

Natsu perks up a bit, "Then I would like to give you your first birthday gift." He reaches behind his neck and unclasps a black leather cord from around his neck. He quickly places it around my neck and tightens the cord. I feel the weight of the jagged black and blue stone sitting at the base of my throat, in the center of my collarbone. My right hand instinctively touches the sharp edges of the rock.

He gives me his goofy grin and says, "Happy birthday Lilli."

I give a small laugh, "My birthdays are never happy, just special."

"You never know, Lilli. Just believe." Tears well up in my eyes at his words. Natsu ruffles my hair and joins the other two in scarfing down the food I made. I don't even pay attention, I'm lost in the memory of this necklace:

_A punch comes flying at my face and I try to block it with my arms. A pair of hands grabs my wrists and pulls my arms behind my back allowing the fist to make contact with my face. My head snaps to the right from the impact as another fist connects with my stomach, causing me to fold in half; only the hands holding my arms keeping me from falling forward. I'm gasping for breath from the impact._

_ "You're too weak to be in Fairy Tail," says a boy with bright purple hair as he gets ready to punch me again._

_ "She's too weak to even be considered a wizard!" says the boy who is restraining my arms as he lets go of me. I drop to onto all fours effectively skinning my palms and knees._

_ "She doesn't even put up a fight," pipes up a girl standing off to the side. _

_ I struggle to my feet and reply, "I don't want to hurt any of you."_

_ "Hurt us? You aren't even powerful enough to hurt a fly!" cries the first boy as he punches me in the stomach again. I hit the ground and just lay there as the three kids begin kicking me in the back of the head, the stomach, and my face. _

_ "Fire Dragon's Fist!" yells a familiar voice, as the cherry blossom-haired boy jumps out from the bushes. The children scatter in fear into the forest while screaming. I wince in pain as I sit up._

_ "Why don't you fight back Lilli?" Natsu asks, sitting next to me and inspecting me for any serious injuries. _

_ "They're just insecure because they don't have any magic and it would be mean to hurt them back with what they lack. Don't you think?" I reply searching the ground, "There it is!"_

_ "There is what?" Natsu inquires, dropping the subject until later._

_ "The stone I saw yesterday. I wanted to grab it, but Az and I were running late from training." I say picking up a jagged onyx black and electric blue stone about the size of my thumb. _

_ "You came out here and got your ass beat for a fucking rock?!" Natsu exclaims, his onyx eyes blazing and body shaking. In his rage he grabs the rock from my hand and throws it into the forest._

_ I stare at him wide-eyed, "w…why?"_

_ Natsu looks down at me, the rage completely drained from his face as he realizes what he had done, "Lilli…."_

_ I stand and watch as he flinches. I turn without a word and walk out of the forest, heading towards the guild. I see one of the kids who had been beating me up start walking towards me, his hand balled into a fist at his side. I turn my eyes to meet his and I watch as his orange eyes fill with fear. I walk past him and without a word launch a ball of concentrated light magic at him. The kid flies into a tree and stays where he lands shaking. I'm halfway to the guild when I decide to head home instead of letting my uncontrolled magic loose at the guild. I end up running the rest of the way because I can feel my magic power building and ready to explode. Once safely in the house I let out a rage-filled scream and feel the tight control I have on my magic slipping. Azriel comes running out of our room and presses his soft, warm fur against my legs while he hums a calming melody to me in my head. After a few seconds the rage leaves my body and I calm down. I fall to my knees and pull Az close so that I can sob into his neck. _

_ A week has passed since the incident and Natsu has yet to visit the guild or come to my house. Today the guild is celebrating my birthday and one of my best friends is nowhere to be found. Everyone else is already either drunk or ready to party for the day, while I'm sulking at the bar. It's my fourteenth birthday and I can finally do solo jobs, which I suspect I will be doing a lot of if today is any indicator. The guild doors open and Natsu walks in while Happy flies straight for Lisanna. _

_ Natsu makes his way over to me and hands me a small brown box with a homemade purple ribbon on top. Mira comes up to the side of me and says, "Aww, is our little Natsu confessing his feelings to the girl he likes finally?"_

_ "No!" Natsu protests, "This is my apology."_

_ "Good," Mira says while looking pointedly at Lisanna. _

_ I ignore the comments and focus on the box in my hands. I gently take the ribbon off and tie it around my wrist then I lift the lid. Nestled inside is the stone Natsu had thrown into the forest on an adjustable black leather cord. I throw my arms around him and a hug, causing the stool I was sitting on to fall over, "Thank you Natsu. I thought you were going to ignore me forever!"_

_ "I could never be that mad at you Lilli," he says while returning my hug, "Look at the back."_

_ I gingerly take the necklace out of the box and turn the stone over. Shakily carved into the jagged stone are the words 'just believe'. Tears well up in my eyes, "Thank you Natsu."_

_ "Happy birthday Lilli."_

"Hey Lilli!" Natsu calls, bringing me out of my memory, "Hurry up and eat before I eat it all!"

I quickly snag a plate from Natsu, much to the delight of everyone else.

Still not over this?" I giggle as I try to heave a motion sick Natsu off the train

"Blurgh" is the only reply I receive. I heave him up, hoping to find somewhere to sit before he hurls all over me. We find a bench and Happy helps me lay him down so that his stomach can settle. I sit on the ground next to him with my cape wrapped around me. Az is lying down next to me and Happy is trying to get Natsu up and moving. Once Natsu's stomach settles he grabs my hand and half-guides half-drags me to the bookstore he is dying to show me. Happy and Az trail behind us chatting and laughing about something. Natsu is not one for books and reading, but he knows how much I love books, He has always been patient with me, or as patient as Natsu can be, while I lose myself in the books.

The front of the store is all windows with brick accents. The inside is small and filled from floor to ceiling with all kinds of books; old and new, historical and fantastical, biographies and maps, stories of faraway lands and those just across the ocean. I wander through the store skimming the spines of the books, occasionally picking up one that catches my attention to see if it's worth the read. The boys all stay at the front of the store so that they don't accidentally destroy something. Natsu jumps up every few minutes asking if he can buy me the book in my hand. I laugh him off saying no and he sits back down, almost pouting sometimes. After ten minutes of my browsing Happy takes off to see if he can spot Salamander. I browse the books looking for something that really captures my attention. I reach for a book that looks promising when Happy comes bursting through the door and shouts, "NATSU I FOUND HIM"

Natsu immediately jumps to his feet and grabs my hand causing me to drop the book I had just picked up. As Natsu runs out of the store with me in tow, I give the shopkeeper an apologetic look and he just smiles at me. Az trails after us as Happy leads the way. I blush from the warmth of the dragon slayer's hand in mine as I follow him through the crowd of people. That is until we slam into a wall of people, more specifically a wall of women. I rub my face from where it suddenly met Natsu's back and look to see not Igneel, but an imitation fire mage. I pull on Natsu to try and get his attention, but he is too far gone. So, I have Az get Happy's attention and tell him that we'll be at the bookstore. Happy nods and then joins Natsu in the fray of people.

"IGNEEL," Natsu yells. I cover my face and Az and I go back to the bookstore, not really wanting to be in the crowd to begin with. _'Natsu will find us when he's ready'._ Az agrees and we enter the bookstore.

I sigh as I sit outside the now closed bookstore with a single book in my lap. Az nudges my leg and says. "_It's after ten. We should go home_."

I stand and we make the quiet walk to the train station to head home. I head to the back of the train with Az, sighing as I sit down. A single tear makes its way down my face, "So much for my birthday."

Az licks my hand and rests his head in my lap. I run my hand through his fur and stare out the window as the train begins moving. My bright blue eyes stare back at me as I stare past my reflection at the scenery passing me by. While watching I find my mind losing itself in thought to things best left forgotten.

_ "Lilliana when you are in my presence you will hold your head up high," Father bellows. _

_ "Yes Father," I say while raising my head. My white hair is piled into a bun on top of my head. My six-year-old self is wearing a princess styled light blue dress._

_ "Good girl," he says with a wicked grin. Father sits atop a throne in the middle of the stone room – the arms are carved into skulls and the back is red velvet with ornate skulls around it in gold with ruby eyes. The throne itself is upholstered in red velvet. The room, like the rest of the guild, is made of cold stone in shades of gray, black, and rusty red. Guards are stationed throughout the room, all wielding some sort of magical weapon. There are no windows in the room. There are only two exist. The first leads to the guild hall and where the other members can live if they choose. The other one leads to where I live with my brother and twin sister. As well as where Father tests his guild members and performs his experiments on his children. Father than speaks and narrows his eyes in concealed anger, "I heard from one of my guards that you attempted to escape last night Lilliana,"_

_ "N…no, Father," I say with my body shaking. _

_ "I would hope not. I don't need you running away the day before your birthday. We still have much work to do with you before then." He says looking behind me at my sister. A shudder runs down my spine at the thought. Father clears his throat, "As a deterrent for you. You'll spend tonight in the _Classroom._"_

_ My body goes ridged as I watch my father flick his wrist and two guards appear at my sides. We turn and exit the room in a line to the left. We walk down the long stone hallway taking turns every so often. The only sounds are my heeled feet, the guards' armored steps, and our combined breathing. We reach a set of stairs and begin our descent into Father's experimentation lab beneath the castle he built. My body begins to shake and my vision blurs with unshed tears. The guards roughly shove me into a room and into the hands of gruff handmaids, their once beautiful faces now marred with scars caused by my sister's magic and Father's '_discipline.' _The women grab me and roughly change me out of my gown and into a simple white cotton nightgown. I take a deep breath as they yank my hair out of its bun. Then they throw me into the '_classroom' _where a different set of guards grab me a shackle me to the stone wall behind us. _

_ The stone ground is cold beneath my bare feet and stained with blood. The shackles are stained red with blood and rust, though you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. In front of my is a window where Father will sometimes sit to watch my progress. Father wants my magic just like my twin's, but we are two different people with opposite magic types. My twin wants nothing more than to please Father. I want nothing more than to escape and be free from here, whether it is beyond these walls or death. _

_ I watch the first guard grab a knife off the wall of weapons on my left. He always did favor the sharp weapons. The second guard is new, he lingers at the wall for a few moments. Unsure of what he favors but settles on a whip. _

_ I stare at the two men blankly waiting. The first steps up and makes sure I look him in his deep orange eyes as the knife slides into the upper thigh of my left leg. I clench my fists against the pain but give no other indication of my pain. The first guard heads back to the weapons wall, leaving the knife in my leg, and selects another knife. The second guard looks almost scared as he snaps the whip across my stomach for the first time. Blood wells up along the line and soaks the white nightgown. The first takes two knives and drives them in the other side of me. I close my eyes against the pain as the knives are yanked out and the crack of the whip slices against my stomach again. While I have my eyes shut tight, the first guard goes behind me and slashes open my back; gouging out my skin from right shoulder blade all the way across to my left hip in on fluid motion. I clench my fists tighter, causing my nails to dig into my palm, and I feel a tear make its way down my face. _

_ A few hours into the torture, my father makes his way into the room. The guards stop so that Father can inspect me for any changes. I'm breathing heavily, blood is seeping from multiple wounds on my body and pooling on the ground beneath me. Father holds out his hand and the first guard hands over his knife. Father grips the knife tightly and drives it deeply into my side. I cough up blood as the knife gets yanked out of my side. Father walks around me and stops at my back, inspecting the long gash. I brace myself as I feel the cold steel run along my back, right where the gash further deepening it. _

_ Father leans in close and whispers in my ear, "Happy birthday Lilliana," _

_ I spit blood onto his face and he grabs me by the throat, forcing my to look at his rage-filled eyes, "Your life would be so much easier if you were just like your siblings, willing to do whatever I asked."_

_ "N…never," I manage through gritted teeth. _

_ "Fine," Father replies as he shoves the knife into my leg. He heads to the door and says over his shoulder, "I'm adding another day to your stay. Go ahead and continue."_

_ The guards' faces light up as the stalk closer to me again. _

I jump to my feet with wide eyes as the train comes to a stop. My heart is racing, I am covered in sweat, my body is shaking, and tears are rolling down my face. Az immediately transforms and hoists me onto his back. The doors to the train open and he takes off at a sprint, heading straight home. I clutch Az's fur as my pain consumes me.


	6. 6 Suppressing Feelings

The slash of steel in flesh and the crack of a whip fill my body with pain. Fire burns in my eyes and singes my legs. Ropes bind my body rendering me unable to move while maniacal laughter fills my ears.

I open my eyes to find myself in my room, the mint colored walls filling me with calm as light filters through the blinds. Az is snoring on the bed and I smile at the sound. I run my hands through my loose hair to try to and calm myself down. My breathing still heavy from the nightmares that plagued me throughout the night. I unwrap myself from the white sheets I had tangles myself in and walk towards the bathroom. I stare at my bright blue eyes in the mirror, my frame small and athletic, with some semblance of curves. I strip off my clothes from yesterday, my eyes grazing over the ugly scars on my stomach and legs. I turn my body and undo the enchantment on my Father's guild mark that sits, shakily drawn, on my right shoulder. The scars around it and through it just as ugly as the rest. I let out a sigh as I toss my hair over my shoulder to cover it all up. I brush all the knots out of my hair and marvel at the length it has reached after growing it out for two years. I step into the shower hoping that the warmth will get rid of the previous night's feelings.

_ 'Natsu ditched me' _I think bitterly as I begin washing my hair. _'So much for a good eighteenth birthday.' _A few tears roll down my face, '_maybe if I wasn't so me he wouldn't have left me. Maybe Father was right, maybe I will never be able to be happy.'_ I look at my shaking hands and shake my head to clear it. _'No, I'm better than this'_ I ball my magic into my hand and create birds of light that fly through the bathroom. I feel a smile tugging at my lips while I watch the birds flutter throughout, free and happy until a cage of darkness captures them.

I quickly turn around and hold back my rage as I see Rosalina standing in the doorway. Her red eyes burn with hatred for me. I notice that her raven black hair has been cut to just below her ears and is spiked out. Her lithe cat-like body clothed in red and black leather, her posture is almost bored in its impatience. Ro's long knife-like nails drum against her hips as she purrs, "Father wants you to return home now sister."

I wince at the sinister grin that spreads across her face, "I'm not going back Ro and none of you can make me."

"Oh, dear sweet sister, we have our ways of getting you back," her voice drips with poison at the nickname, while she wraps herself in her shadows and vanishes.

A chill runs down my spine, _'I shouldn't have come back. I don't know if I can tell them everything. What if they chase me out?'_

_ 'Lilli stop. They will do everything they can to protect you just as you have for them,' _Az says calmly as he pads into the bathroom.

I stare into his calm purple eyes as though he is my only lifeline. Az comes up to me and rubs his soft fur against the bare skin of my leg. I stoop down and hug him close while I sob into his side, hoping to release some of the pain welling up in my chest. After a few moments pass, I stand and rinse the shampoo out of my hair and finish my shower while Az plays guard dog right outside the bathroom. I wrap myself in a warm towel and conceal the mark on my shoulder. While walking to the bedroom to get dressed I think about all the ways I can confront Natsu.

_'Maybe I can challenge him in a fight. Though he may have gotten stronger too. Oh, I could tell Mira! She'll beat him up…or maybe not she doesn't have her magic. Erza is gone. Maybe I can just tell Gray! No, I don't want to bother him. _

I slip on a gray t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. I put on my heeled boots, then pull my hair into a high ponytail. Az and I do a quick security sweep of the house and place a few runes around just to be safe. I grab my cape from the back of the couch as we head out to the guild.

The town is lively with people out enjoying the sunshine and what the shops have to offer. I stride past, waving and nodding in acknowledgment to the regulars and my favorite shopkeepers. Az and I expertly weave through the crowded streets. I wrap my cloak tighter around me just as I feel Az push closer to me. I clutch the necklace from Natsu tight as the guild comes into view.

I push open the doors and head straight to the bar, ignoring everything going on around me. I sit on the far end of the bar close to the stairs and Az curls up facing the rest of the guild to watch the environment. Mira smiles at me and hands me a peach iced tea before heading to drop some beer off to someone else. I sip on the tea while I wait for her to return and play with the ice cubes in the cup absentmindedly. Mira returns and stands in front of me, worry in her voice, "What's wrong Lilli?"

"Has Natsu returned yet?" I ask, ignoring her question.

Mira places a delicate finger on her face while she thinks, No, not that I know of. Wait!" she exclaims, "He didn't come back with you?!" I shake my head, and Mira presses, "What happened?"

"Long story short, I was in a bookstore while Happy and Natsu searched for 'Salamander' Bookshop closed and I came home by myself," I say while lying my head on the bar top. My voice is shaky from unshed tears.

"Oh, Lilli I'm sor-" Mira begins before being interrupted by the guild doors slamming open and Natsu yelling, "I'm back."

I lift my head and turn to look at him, ready to give him a piece of my mind, but he begins beating Krov over false information, which causes the guild to break out into a brawl. I sigh, upset that my chance to yell at him has been overtaken. I hear Az growl and I turn my attention to the guild entrance to see a terrified-looking blonde. She is about two inches taller than me, wearing a short deep blue skirt and white tank top embellished with a blue cross design. Her shoulder length blonde hair has a blue ribbon in it holding a portion of it in a side ponytail. On her feet are knee-high brown boots and at her hip is a set of Gate keys and a whip. Her chocolate brown eyes are frightened at the fight that broke out in front of her. I turn around when I see Mira heading towards the girl.

I drink my tea and dodge as tables and chairs fly past my head. Once I finish my tea, I walk out the door, right past the frightened girl, for some much-needed fresh air. Az stays inside to survey the environment. I sit on the steps letting the sun hit my pale skin. I hold out my left arm and trace my finger over the purple guild mark there, a smile on my lips. I hear a shriek of surprise, most likely from the blonde, followed by Gramps' booming voice. I slide back in as he shrinks in front of the new girl and she nearly has a heart attack at the sight. Gramps jumps onto the railing of the second floor and begins talking about following our hearts and don't care about what the Magic Council thinks. Az sits down at my side just as Gramps throws a pile of burning formal complaints for Natsu to eat into the air. Everyone yells in agreement and throws their pointer finger and thumb into the air. A way home.

The guild goes back to what they were doing before Natsu started the fight and the blonde gains her guild mark from Mira. I head to the job request board with Az to grab something so that we can pick up groceries and start our savings again. We spent all of it when we were traveling. Az spies a job for 80,000 Jewels on the bottom for taking care of some pests in a garden for an old witch. I snag the flyer and go to the bar to get approved.

"Be careful Lilli," Mira says as she approves my choice.

I give her a smile, "Don't worry. I'll be back in three days tops."

"Okay, we'll be waiting."

I wave in acknowledgment and Az gives her a nod before turning to follow me. I pull the hood of my cloak tighter around my face as I head towards the doors, walking quickly past Natsu, Happy, and the blonde. I feel the girl's eyes staring into my back, but I shake it off as I step into the sunlight. Once my foot hits the bottom stair, Az and I take off at a run towards the outskirts of town to travel along the forest routes.

The job is in a small village just outside Magnolia, so Az and I saw no need to take the train for half a day walk. The trees provide welcome coverage from the beating summer sun. Az is running ahead to check the area every so often to see if my twin is still in the area. The walk is calm, and we reach the village quickly and without incident. Az and I head to the witch's garden to check-in for the job.

I knock on the door and a small elderly woman opens the door. Her gray hair is piled into a bun on her head and her green eyes spark with mischief. I give her a smile and say, "Hello, my name is Lilli and I'm from the Fairy Tail guild. I came to help you with your pest problem in your garden."

"Oh good." The old woman says, "They have been such a thorn in my side. Come in dear."

"Thank you,"

"Would you like a cup of tea?" the woman asks as she closes the door behind Az and me.

"No thank you. I would like to get the job done so that you may get back to your gardening." I say politely.

"Of course dear, but you must be tired from your travels."

"No not really ma'am, but could you tell us about these pests so that I know what it is I am dealing with."

The old woman sits with a sigh and gestures for me to do the same. I sit on the indicated floral sofa and glance around the home. The walls are covered in a cream-colored wallpaper with pink roses. There are shelves of spell books on every wall and jars of ingredients, mainly herbs, and flowers. In the back is a small kitchen and dining set. Everything in the house is covered in dust, including the furniture. Az sneezes from the disturbance of dust as I sit.

The old woman takes a deep breath and begins speaking, "The pests look like rabbits, but they have teeth like sharks. Their skin is gray and rubbery. Wherever they stomp causes my garden to wither and die. No manner of magic has been able to revive my garden or get rid of them."

"Okay. Az and I will take care of it for you." I say standing up, "Will you take us to your garden please?"

The old woman nods and walks to the back, Az and I follow, careful not to knock into any of the furniture. Off in the corner is a door that leads outside. The old woman carefully unlocks it and steps outside. I follow with Az behind me. The garden is huge and goes out farther than my eyes can see. I let out a low whistle at the sight and turn to the old woman, "No wonder you needed help. This is an impressive garden."

The woman beams, "Thank you. It has taken me most of my youth to get it this way and I'm devastated that it has come to this."

"We'll take care of it for you." I step forward and see the little pest the woman had described. Indeed, it does look like a rabbit, but not quite. The gray skin hangs oddly off the bones of the creature. The teeth are sharp and stick out of the mouth. The feet are large and have spikes on the bottom of them. I turn and gently push the old woman inside, afraid of Az scaring her. Az transforms and begins going after the creatures. I follow casting _Protection_, a spell that causes a shield to cover where the castor needs it, over the entire garden. The light magic causes the creatures burrowed inside the garden to flee. Az, now having their scent, hunts for all burrows for the creatures and flushes them out. Using my magic, I begin healing the garden and ridding it of the toxin from the creatures' paws. Az spends a few hours going around the entire garden snuffing out the creatures. I fill in the holes from their burrows and give the garden a healthy dose of light to hopefully aid in the growing process. The old woman comes out and casts a water spell over the garden which causes the garden to grow quickly. I smile at her and see that she has tears in her eyes. By the time dawn has risen the following day, the old witch's garden was back to its former glory and no sign of the creatures returning.

Az and I head inside, where the witch is preparing a breakfast tea with fresh herbs from her restored garden. I sit on the couch and notice that all the dust from the house is gone. I raise an eyebrow at the witch whose wrinkles have lessened. She turns and smiles as she sets a teacup with beautiful lilies wrapped around it. She sees my look and says, "My magic works off this garden. I feed off it and it keeps everything orderly. I want for nothing here."

"I see." I take a sip of tea and feel my hunger disappear, "What tea is this?"

The old woman smiles, "A special one. It restores the magic ability of those who drink it and raises any needs. Along with your reward, I would like to give you some."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I would also like to give you some information." She sits back and closes her eyes, "My name is Hydrangea. Your bother came here and asked me to poison you. He said that is I did so he would take the creatures out of my garden."

Az and I both tense inspecting the tea. Hydrangea laughs at our reaction, "That man is the one who placed those creatures there. I didn't believe him for a second. So, instead, I want to warn you. Your brother will most likely be watching your return home. He'll expect you to collapse from the poison and when he finds that I did not do as instructed, he will come for my life."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask quietly.

Hydrangea shakes her head, "No, my garden will protect me. He'll be lucky if he walks away. Here is your reward, Lilli."

She hands me 80,000 Jewel and a large canister full of tea leaves. I bow my head as I accept the items, "Thank you, Hydrangea."

She nods her head and shoos Az and me out of her house. Az transforms and hoists me onto his back as we take off. _'Do you think she'll be okay?'_

Az lets out a sigh, _'I think she was saying her final farewell.'_

We head through the forest quickly to get home and stay out of my family's clutches for as long as possible.


	7. 7 You Need My Help!

Az doesn't slow his speed until we reach the safety of Magnolia. Our journey took us a full day because Az insisted on taking roads full of people which slowed us down. We reach the front of the guild hall and I hop off Az's back. He undoes his transformation as we walk up the steps. I open the door to see a red-haired demon yelling at the guild for the shenanigans that happened while she was away. I smile, "I'm home."

Erza turns to me and nods in acknowledgment before chewing out Natsu. I walk to the bar where Mira meets me with a peach tea. Az curls up under the bar to get away from the noise of Erza yelling. I smile at the comfort of being surrounded by family. I see the blonde standing rigid and wide-eyed. It seems she hasn't met Erza yet.

Once Erza is satisfied with her lecture she turns to Mira, "Is Master here?"

The beautiful white-haired girl shakes her head, "No, he's at a Guild Master's meeting."

"I was hoping to talk with him about this, but I don't have time," Erza says as she closes her eyes in contemplation. When she opens them again there is a fire burning deep in her brown eyes, "Gray, Natsu, and Lilli. Will you lend me your strength?"

I nearly spit out my tea. Az looks up shocked as well. 'Erza wants me to lend her my strength? With those two idiots?!' There is murmuring from the guild, it appears that I'm not the only one shocked by Erza's words. The boys begin fighting and Erza silences them with a glare. I sigh while standing, "I'll go."

The guys agree and Erza says something about packing and heading out in the morning. I head out the guild and straight home to prepare for the following day. Az jogs to catch up to me, while my nerves run wild. 'I haven't had to work in a group in a long time. Will Az be okay? Will I be able to keep control of my power? How much of my growth should I show? What if I just slow everyone down?'

'Lilli, remember to breathe. Everything will work out fine.' Az says while sending soothing thoughts through our telepathic connection. Images of tranquil forests and rain on the window fill my mind allowing my own thoughts to cease. A trick Az has used on nights where sleep seemed impossible.

I take a calming breath and pull my cloak tighter around me in comfort. The rest of the walk home is quiet between the two of us, though all around us the city is lively and buzzing. Az is silently scouting the road ahead almost as though he is trying to hide it. I tip my head back allowing the warm summer sun to hit my face. The brilliant blue sky has fluffy white clouds floating around and the wind smells slightly of rain. I unlock the door to our home and Az storms in doing a full security sweep. I put the tea from Hydrangea in the cupboard and then collapse on the sofa. Once Az is satisfied with his patrol, he curls up under my legs. I pull my hair out of its ponytail, it cascades over the arm of the couch and onto the floor.

I run my fingers through my hair to loosen it further. I close my eyes for sleep, not caring about the fact that I am lying halfway off the couch and without a blanket. I let my right arm hang off the couch to touch Az's soft black fur. Exhaustion hits like a train, I haven't slept the past three days. Az gently licks my hand as I drift into sleep.

I enter Lilli's home with the spare key and hear Az growl. I hold my hands up and quickly say, "Az it's just me."

Az holds my gaze for a moment before nodding and settling back into his spot under her legs. Happy flies into the room and says, "Natsu, I think she's asleep."

"Thank you Happy." I reply sarcastically. I take a step into the living room, the smell of mint and sweet pea filling my nose in greeting. I look at Lilli, her bright curious blue eyes are closed, and her breathing is soft and steady. Her long white hair hangs off the couch and shines silver in the moonlight. Her legs are draped across the floor, over Az. I let out a sigh, "Well, so much for apologizing."

"Aye," Happy says sadly, landing on Az's head and closing his eyes. I sit across from them, cross-legged on the floor with my back against the worn mint armchair. I watch as Lilli clenches her left hand into a fist and release it, only to make a fist again. I smell the stress and fear rolling off her in waves, sharp and bitter against her normally soft scent. Az gently licks her hand and her scent returns to her calming sweet pea and mint. As the stress leaves her body, she settles into a deeper sleep. I see Lilli shiver from the cold. I laugh _'This girl could be cold in the pits of hell.'_ I go into her room and grab a gray colored, fuzzy, throw blanket off her bed. I wrap her in the blanket and her shivering stops. I smile and brush a stray hair off her face. Lilli nestles into the blanket contently. Az and Happy are both sound asleep and snoring. I'm wide awake, something is bothering me, but I am unable to pinpoint what. I walk around her home, a few places smell off, like roses and leather, but nothing looks out of place. I take my spot, leaning against the arm chair and proceed with my guard duty.

After a few hours my eyes begin to droop. Lilli has been sleeping peacefully and there has been no new scents or movements. Just as I'm about to fall asleep, my eyes snap open, smelling Lilli tense and see her roll over, and off the couch. I catch her before she can fall and wake the two beneath her. I hold her head against my chest while she mumbles something about her father before settling back down. I pick up her legs and lay her down fully on the couch, so that she is more stable. I sit awake in my spot pondering over her mumblings, trying to see if I can decipher anything about her past. I remember that she hates to talk about her family and her past.

"Natsu…stupid...jerk…" Lilli says in her sleep as she curls up under the blanket. I frown at her words. I know she's upset about me ditching her for her birthday, but I didn't realize it affected her this much.

Before I realize it, the sun is beginning to rise. My mind is speeding through ways to apologize and explain. I know now that she is still extremely upset, and I have no idea how to even begin to fix it. Before I can grasp an answer, Lilli opens her eyes. The most electric and pure color I have ever seen. I never realized that I had a favorite color until I saw her open her eyes. I sit still, trying to gauge her reaction. Her face gives nothing away. I blink and the next thing I see is a large book hurtling at my face.

I open my eyes and squint against the blinding light pouring in from my open blinds. I feel a blanket around my body and a grateful for the warmth My eyes focus and I see a figure sitting across the room from me; they are staring intently at me, but seemingly lost in thought. I take the opportunity to grab a book from in between the cushions, probably from my last read-a-thon, and throw it at the figure.

"OW! What the hell?" cries Natsu's clearly annoyed voice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I retort back.

At this point Happy and Az are awake and taking cover in my bedroom. I normally keep my temper under control, but I want Natsu to feel my anger and know that he caused it.

"I came in last night to apologize, but you were already asleep. I didn't mean to stay here all night, but I fell asleep." Natsu says, rubbing the back of his neck and turning his face away from mine.

"You thought it was a good idea to stay here while I was sleeping? You could have apologized to me at the train station, or any other time!" I feel my temper beginning to boil my blood, "Get out."

"But Lilli I really am- "

"Natsu out." I cut him off, my rage creeping into my tone.

"Natsu let's leave her alone," Happy says while tugging on the dragon slayer's scarf.

"Lilli." He tries again, ignoring Happy's plea, his voice soft and begging

"OUT!" I scream sending a ball of concentrated light magic at the two. The pair fly through my door with the force of the blast. I throw the blanket off me and lock the door. I stand with my back against the door, rubbing my arms and trying to calm myself down. I take a shuddering breath and give my head a gentle shake, deciding to take a shower to reset myself for the day.

After my shower, I throw on a mint colored shirt and black jeans. I brush my hair and let it fall in soft waves down my back. I put my boots on and grab my cape on the way out the door. Az follows me as we head to the train station. I put my cloak on and throw the hood up. The early morning light is bright and warm, chasing away the night. As we walk through the quiet town I chant to myself _'Relax. Breathe. It's okay,' _repeatedly to keep myself calm. Az and I reach the station only to find Natsu and Gray already butting heads and picking a fight. I take a step forward to say something, when I notice the blonde-haired girl holding Happy.

I take a sharp intake of breath as I turn around to leave, only to smack into Erza's armor-plated chest. Erza smiles down at me as I rub my head. Az barks out a laugh. I walk next to Erza as we reach the group, she says, "Would you two stop fighting?"

Erza's tone is commanding, causing the blonde to jump. I smirk at her reaction from under my hood, but it falls remembering I have to put up with the three of them now. _'This is going to be a long job.'_


	8. 8 The Strange Blonde

Erza walks to the two boys and begins talking to them about their fighting. The blonde is staring at my cloaked figure while I scan the travelers. She holds her hand out for me to shake with a smile on her face. Az presses himself against me and growls, the girl flinches, but says, "Hi! I'm Lucy. You must be Lilli. Natsu has told me so much about you."

I send a glare in Natsu's direction before turning my full attention back to the blonde. Happy looks at me from beneath Lucy's cleavage, begging me to be nice. Az sits next to me on high alert. I offer my hand out to her with a nod. Happy breathes a sigh of relief as my fingers wrap around hers. An electric shock runs up my arm and both of us jerk away from each other. Memories flash before my eyes, just bits and pieces. A little blonde girl. A beautiful garden. My mother's stern face. A doll covered in paper and flowers.

I shake my head to clear the images and chose a bench away from the group, keeping my hood over my eyes. Lucy stares at me, but before she can gather the courage to say anything, Erza strikes up a conversation with her. Az curls up under my legs, _'Lilli, what was that?'_

_ 'I don't know.'_

Az stares at me intently with his purple eyes, assessing my emotional stability. I try to ignore his probing and watch the four others talk and banter around. The train arrives moments late and everyone files onto the train. I sit on the aisle seat next to Gray and Erza. Happy, Natsu and Lucy sit across. Az lays curled up in the aisle. The train begins to roll out of the station and Natsu immediately gets motion sick. Erza orders Lucy to switch places and proceeds to punch Natsu in the stomach, causing him to fall unconscious. I suppress my giggle and run my fingers through Az's fur.

Lucy then pipes up, "I've been meaning to ask, but what kind of magic do you use, Erza?"

"Erza's magic is really pretty!" Happy buts in, "She paints with the blood of her enemies."

Lucy's eyes widen, and her mouth opens in horror, when Erza replies, "Really? I think Gray's magic is quite beautiful."

"You think?" Gray says while using his Ice Make magic to create a Fairy Tail emblem. Lucy fawns over it and I smile at the control Gray has gained over his magic. Lucy looks at me with the question written all over her face., but before she can voice it, Happy speaks up, "Lilli's magic is really pretty too! Full of grace and golden light. It is really hard to describe without seeing it."

Lucy tilts her head to the side, questions swimming in her eyes. I just offer a nod and Az lifts his head towards the girl. Lucy almost jumps out of her seat in fear. I put my hand to my mouth to suppress my laughter. Az opens his telecommunication to our group, _'Hello Lucy. I have yet to introduce myself. I am Azriel, but please call me Az.'_

"WAIT! It can talk? In my HEAD?!"

I laugh in earnest at her reaction and reply softly, "Yes, Az can communicate with Telepathy magic. He can control who can hear him and his companions. Az can also transform to three times his current size."

Lucy's head snaps up from Az to stare at me, her eyes even wider at the sound of my voice. Erza raises an eyebrow and Gray's mouth falls slightly open, even Happy is shocked that I spoke to her. I look down, avoiding the blonde's quizzical look, and pet Az, uncomfortable with the amount of attention I'm receiving. Lucy sits back down in her seat and says, "I thought he was already big enough."

"He has grown since the last time I saw him," Gray says, looking affectionately at Az.

"He finally reached his full-grown size," I reply. Lucy is staring at Az, questions written all in her chocolate brown eyes, "He's a Shadow Wolf."

"A what?"

"A Shadow Wolf. Hundreds of years ago they were used for hunting game. At some point humans began training them for human hunting. The wolves at one point turned on their master's, killing them in anger from years of abuse. Humans didn't always treat the wolves with the respect these creatures deserve. After they attacked, Shadow Wolves were to be killed on sight. Some people have continued to breed them and use them in various ways, mostly Dark Guilds and black markets. I rescued Az here from one of those Dark Guilds. It was not a pretty sight and it has taken me years of training to get him to a point where he trusts other Humans and even me."

"Yeah, I remember when you first showed up and Az wouldn't let anyone near you," Gray adds, "Still have the scar to prove it."

_"I'm still sorry about that," _Az says softly while lowering his head.

"Don't worry about it, Az. You had no idea if I was a friend or foe. Besides you both were pretty beat up when I found you."

Erza is cautiously watching, knowing Gray's words will stir up more questions from Lucy, and I've shared more than anyone thought I would to a stranger. Everyone in the guild knows that I'm wary of new members and it takes me some time before I open to them. I also hate talking about my past.

"Why were you injured," Lucy asks. Gray's eyes widen, and he turns towards Lucy in warning. Erza just watches my reaction while Az and Happy tense.

The warmth that had been radiating off me evaporates. My relaxed posture snaps into a rigid upright seated position. My gentle voice turns to ice, "Erza, why did you need us anyway?"

Lucy turns her wide eyes to her hands on her lap. Gray gives me a soft look with those deep blue eyes of his, before turning them on Erza. Erza clears her throat and begins her tale, "Right. Our opponents are the Dark Guild Eisenwald. On my way back from my job, I stopped in a tavern to gather information and check in on what you all had been doing in my absence. I overheard a cloaked group talking about a magic called _'Lullaby.'_

"_Lullaby?!"_ Gray, Lucy, and Happy exclaim. I glance at their faces, seeing the shock written all over them. Erza and I raise an eyebrow at them.

Lucy then jumps into an explanation of a group of wizards they had encountered while on their way back from a job. The wizards he mentioned something about _'Lullaby'_ before being swallowed by a shadow. Happy interjects his sorrowful tale of almost being eaten. Once Happy starts talking, Lucy sits back with her eyes closed, deep in thought. Erza tells us why she decided to pick up the job. I listen intently, feeling my back muscles flex. A few moments later the train stops and we exit, Az staying close to my side and surveying the environment. The group of us begin discussing what our plan of action should be, until we realize that Natsu is missing and still on the train.

"Someone hit me for my stupidity!" Erza wails loudly.

I sigh while Az quickly transforms, "No, we all forgot about him. Let's go get him."

I wake up on the still moving train, feeling absolutely horrible from the motion sickness. A guy with spiky black hair is yelling at me, but I can't understand what he is saying over the sound of the train and my own sickness. The guy lands a kick right in my stomach, causig me to fly into the back of the train. The train suddenly jerks to a stop, causing me and spikey hair to fly into the train seats. I jump up imiediatly and hit him with a fist full of fire. He jumps away from me and something wooden falls out of his pocket. It looks creepy with a skull carved on one side. I rush in for another attack, when the conductor cuts in, "We are sorry for the delay. This was a test of the emergency stop. The train will be moving again shortly."

"I need to get off this thing," I yell as I get ready to jump out the window. I look put and see Erza driving a magic four-wheeler, Gray is riding on the top of it with Luce and Happy inside. Az is running next to the car with Lilli on his back. I leap from the train and crash into Gray, sending us both flying off the car. Erza makes a hard stop, while Az tries to stop Gray and I from eating dirt. Erza gets out of the driver's seat hugs me against her armored chest, almost knocking me out again. I look at Lilli as she hops off Az's back, her eyes hidden by the hood of her cloak. I hate being unable to read her emotions. My heart skips a beat as she walks towards me, her steps are soft, soundless, but her movements are sure. I feel my cheeks begin to heat up as she reaches me.

"You were fighting with someone, correct," she asks, her voice like ice compared to her normally gentle tone.

_'Shit, she's still pissed at me.'_ I clear my throat, "Yeah, I think they said they were part of Eisen-something."

"Eisenwald," Lilli asks calmly.

"That sounds right."

Erza grabs me by my vest and begins shaking me violently, "Eisenwald? That's who we are looking for! How could you let them get away?"

I stare at her confused, "I didn't know that."

"How could you not? I was explaining on the train!"

"You knocked him out, Erza," Lilli interjects.

"Everyone, we're going after them," Erza proclaims while climbing into the magic four-wheeler's driver seat. Gray, Luce, Happy, and I pile into the car. Lilli climbs onto Az's back and the duo quickly take off. Lilli's cloak is flapping in the wind behind her and she keeps her head tucked down. Erza takes off after them, heading to Oshibana station. I feel Lucy's arms wrap around me, keeping me from falling out while I lean out the window.

I hear the magic four-wheeler screech to a stop beside me on the cobbled streets of Oshibana. I slide off Az's back and look to the four-wheeler. Gray and Happy are getting out, while Lucy struggles with the motion sick Dragon Slayer. Erza heads up the white steps of Oshibana station, demanding answers from the train workers. There is a large crowd in front of the station, _'It looks as though they evacuated the station.'_ I watch amused at the red-haired demon head-butting staff who don't give her the answers she wants. Az undoes his transformation and follows quietly while we begin our ascent into the beautiful station. Gray follows close behind me, leaving Lucy with Natsu and the blue cat.

Erza stops after opening a door, I hear her breathe catch. Azriel tenses next to me, and I hear Lucy gasp. I don't even flinch as I take the lead, walking down the hall past the fallen soldiers. I listen for the footfalls of the group following me. I can hear the faint prayer from Gray's lips over the fallen ones. A smile tugs on my lips at the sound. Erza and I push open the door into the main hall of the station to encounter the entirety of the Eisenwald Guild. I slide into a defensive position and hear Az growl from my left side and Erza materializing two swords on my right. Gray is on the other side of Erza his hand clasped together, ready to launch an offensive spell. Lucy is on my right, struggling to keep Natsu upright.

"Ah, it's the Fairy Flies," a guy, with silver hair that covers the left half of his face, says breaking the silence. He has a tattoo under his right eye and is balanced above the crowd on a lamppost with a scythe slung over this right shoulder.

"What are you going to do with _'Lullaby,_'" Erza demands, taking a step forward and raising her sword.

"We're going to broadcast it over the announcement system for the entire town to hear," Erigor begins, "We are going to punish them for their ignorance. A sin of not knowing that some do not get their safety or privilege."

"But this won't give you the rights you want," Lucy argues, shifting Natsu's weight.

"What we want isn't rights, it's power," a spikey black-haired boy says as he appears from the shadows, fist raised to attack her. Before anyone else can react, Natsu has regained his equilibrium, and is standing in front of Lucy, holding Kageyama's fist.

"I knew I recognized that scent," Natsu says with a grin. Kage's black eyes narrow and his brows knit together. Erigor flies off with a laugh and a silent command to his lackeys.

"Natsu! Gray! Go after Erigor and don't let him play that flute!" Erza yells at the two. Both turn to her to protest, "NOW!"

The pair run of quickly, chasing Erigor. A smile spreads across my face and I feel Happy hide behind me. Az shifts and a growl rumbles in his chest, a warning to the guild in front of us. I hear a faint squeal from Lucy at the Shadow Wolf. I feel the shift in Erza as she says, "We can deal with them."

"We are just three cute girls. What ever are we going to do," Lucy remarks, trying to seduce the men in front of us. I roll my eyes in the blonde's direction. I pull my cloak off and my white hair flows in waves down my back. I feel the staring eyes of Lucy on my back. Erza has already used her Requip Magic to change into her Heaven's Wheel armor, calling many of her ornate swords. I flex the muscles in my back causing my wings to materialize. They are pure white and can encase my entire body, with room to protect another. I fly into the air and summon my bow of light, I carefully take aim and fire, '_Light Shot'_. The arrow of Light magic finds it's mark and envelops the enemies in a five-foot radius in a bright light, causing them to drop. Az is standing in front of Lucy and Happy, protecting the blonde until she gets her bearings. Erza is taking enemies down with a swiftness to my right.

"Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer" Lucy shouts, summoning her Celestial Spirit. Az takes that moment to jump into the fray and guard my sides.

A shaking enemy in the back suddenly blurts out, "That's the Fairy Queen, Titania Erza, and the Angel of Light, Lucifer. We're no match"

I narrow my eyes at the name and fly after the pudgy Shadow user. He melts quickly into the shadows, I frown and return to where Lucy and Erza are finishing the last of the guild off. I land gently on my feet and tuck my wings in. Az gently rubs up against my leg, back to his normal size. Erza slings an arm around my shoulders.

"You really have grown, Lilli," Erza remarks. I beam from the praise from one of the people I admire most.

"Are those real," Lucy asks, coming up from behind me.

I nod and unfurl my left wing for her to feel. Lucy gently touches the white feathers, "They're so soft."

"I remember when you couldn't lift yourself off the ground." Erza says fondly. I sigh at the memory, my wings not strong enough to lift me off the ground and my magic wildly out of control. Erza's voice hardens, "We should begin questioning them."

Lucy nods in agreement and my wings disappear. In the back of the giant room, the pudgy Shadow user stands, his entire body is shaking. Erza takes a step towards him, however hi melts back into the shadows. I shout, "Az, after him!"

Without any acknowledgment, Az's tense body shifts into the shadows and he disappears. I clutch the necklace from Natsu in worry. I haven't seen him that tense before a shift in so long. I don't know if he has control. Erza's voice drags me out of my thoughts, "Lucy, Happy, follow them."

Lucy's eyes widen and the brown orbs silently ask Erza if she's crazy. Erza's deep brown eyes flash dangerously, "NOW! Lilli, you too."

"Aye!" the pair call as they sprint down the hall. Erza sighs and her legs give out on her. I sling her arm around my shoulders, "You used up too much magic driving."

"I did," She replies, "You still don't listen well."

I shrug as I help her regain her footing, "I could tell during the fight. You were moving much slower than I think I've ever seen from you."

"You don't miss anything do you, Lilli," Erza says with a laugh.

"No, I usually don't. I watch for the details remember."

"That is true. You have saved us with that skill many times." Erza stands on her own, swaying slightly, "Go protect Happy and Lucy. I'll question them."

"You be careful," I take off after Az and Lucy. I send out soft, prodding telepathic messages to Az, hoping for an answer. I begin shaking and my breathing is ragged as I run down the hall. The marble flooring clacks under my heeled foot falls. My body feels weak as I work my way, blindly through the halls. I turn a corner and run into Gray, face first into his chest. I fall on my ass and rub my nose from the impact. Gray extends a hand to me. I gratefully take it and he pulls me to my feet, "You look panicked Lilli. What's going on?"


	9. 9 Shadow Wolf

Gray quickly explains that this entire thing has been a trap and that their true objective is the Master's Guild meeting in Clover Town. I feel my body tighten and my blood boils beneath my skin My hands curl into fists at my side, Gray's eyes widen slightly at my posture. My voice is sharp with a hint of panic, "How do we get to Gramps?"

Gray rubs the back of his neck while we make our way back to Erza, "Well, they disabled the only train there and currently there is a giant wall of wind all around the station. I've already tried to break through it, but no luck."

I notice the angry red wounds on his arms, face, chest, and neck. The sight causing me to grind my teeth in frustration. Worry flashes in Gray's deep blue eyes as we reach the hall where Erza is resting. He asks, "Where's Az?"

"Chasing," is the only word to leave my lips before I turn and unfurl my wings. I know the wind from my takeoff almost causes Gray to fall, but I need to find everyone. Before I round the corner, I hear Gray call, "He'll be fine!"

My wings beat furiously as I push them faster. A few minutes pass and I catch sight of Happy and Lucy. I land in front of them and the little blue cat flies into my arms. I smile gently at him and the blonde, "I'm glad I found you both."

"What's going on," Lucy asks, as I fold in my wings causing them to disappear.

"We need to find Natsu quickly. Their target has changed."

The blonde begins running and I follow, letting Happy go to fly behind us, "What do you mean it's changed?"

"They're looking to get to the Master's meeting in Clover Town. Osibana is the only way to get there." The blonde's chocolate colored eyes widen at my words, "There is also a wind barrier around the station. Gray tried to dispel it with no luck." I wince slightly at the thought of Gray's open and angry wounds. "I remember hearing somewhere, that in Eisenwald there is a Wizard gifted in the art of Dispelling. If I'm just figuring it out, we should be hearing from Gray and Erza shortly."

"I remember something about that too," Lucy says, seemingly lost in thought as we travel the hallways.

"Have either of you heard from Az?"

Lucy shakes her head and Happy pipes up, "No, I haven't heard anything from him since you sent him after that guy."

My face falls and my shoulders cave in while thoughts bombard my mind _'He's lost control again. What if I can't pull him out of it? What if he hurts someone else? What if he hurts himself? I shouldn't have sent him after that guy.' _My side feels bare and exposed without the black wolf padding silently next to me. A few moments of silence pass between the three of us, when Erza and Gray catch up to us. The group of us begin sprinting down the last hallway, hoping that we didn't miss Natsu somewhere else. Happy flies ahead to scout for any signs of Natsu. My body moves on autopilot as we search for the Dragon Slayer. Happy comes flying back at Max Speed, "I found Natsu!"

All of us break into a full sprint, only to find Natsu beating Kageyama to a pulp. A chorus sounds from us:

"NO!"

"Stop!"

"Natsu we need him!"

"You stupid flame-brain let him go!"

I stay silent as the guy I sent Az after, stabs Kage in the back just before Az's jaws clamp around his throat. Az uses the force from launching himself at the guy's throat to drag them both out of the shadows. Lucy and Erza jump in, quickly setting to work to stop Kage's bleeding. Natsu holds Happy and Gray turns furious eyes on the Dragon Slayer, "We need him, flame for brains!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Natsu shouts back.

I step between the two and feel myself slide into a commanding, icy, calm, "Shut up both of you. Make yourselves useful and help Erza move him out of here. We have bigger problems."

The pair give me twin looks of horror and shock, but Gray quickly slings Kage over his shoulders, taking him from Lucy's care. Erza leads the way down the hall, with Gray and Lucy following closely. Happy flies right behind Lucy, but Natsu stays, "Did he-"

"Yes," I cut him off, knowing what he's going to say. I crouch down next to Az and gently reach my hand towards him. I get a deep-throated growl in response. His normally bright purple eyes are clouded and dark as a response to his instincts taking over. I place my hand on the poor Wizard trapped in Az's jaws, "Az, I need you to let him go."

Az snarls at me, causing Natsu to grab me by the shoulders and heave me to my feet. I shake his hands off me, "Natsu, go join the others. I have this under control."

Natsu takes a deep breath and I swear he is going to argue with me. Instead I hear his footsteps fade down the hall as he walks to the others. I release a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I crouch down next to Az to begin coaxing him.

I walk down the stone hallway, following Lucy's scent, to the balcony that overlooks the town. I can only focus on Lilli's eyes, how cold and calculated the blue was. I hate the fact that I left her to deal with Az alone, I have seen what those teeth can do, but I have to trust her judgement. She's probably found the best way to bring him back to his senses, they have been gone and training for the past two years.

I open the door to the balcony to see a large wall of Wind magic swirling angrily around the building. Erza is sitting next to the fallen Kage, her face deep in thought. Gray's face is twisted with anger as he stares at the wind, while Luce is staring helplessly at Kage, most likely racking her brain for any ideas. Happy is pacing while muttering something about Lucy being weird. I take a deep breath and barrel straight into the Wind Wall. Everyone's eyes snap to me as I make impact and bounce off.

"Natsu, we've already tried that," Erza says, her voice defeated as she looks at Kage, "He was the only one who could get us out of this."

"I'm going to bring it down one way or another," I yell, running for the magic barrier, swathing my body in flames.

"Oi! Flame-brain use that head of yours for once! It's not going to work," Gray yells above the noise of the wind. I ignore him and run at it again, only to be bounced back again. I prepare for another mad dash, when Lucy pipes up, "Natsu, stop! Please!"

I bounce back again and ready myself to throw my body at the magic again, then two slender arms wrap around my torso. The left arm bears a purple Fairy Tail guild mark, and the right one is wrapped in black cloth, a makeshift bandage. Lilli softly whispers, "Natsu, please stop. Don't hurt yourself for no reason. Don't be so damn bull-headed. Please."

I nod and feel her arms loosen their grip. Lilli's voice sounds exhausted and weak. Her normal sweet pea and mint is mixed with the metallic tang of blood and salty scent of tears. I turn to face her, my own blood boiling at the scent of hers. That is until I see her eyes, the electric color is dulled and rimmed in red. The girl goes to hide her injured arm behind her back, but I grab it before she can. I can feel her wince as my fingers brush the open wound beneath the cloth. Az is cowering behind her, his eyes back to their bright violet, but he looks much smaller and younger behind her. My face softens as I let go of her arm. I give her a meaningful look that, hopefully, reads, _'We are going to talk later.'_

I see her head bob in agreement as she uses her injured arm to pet Az's shaking form. I gently place a hand on his back and feel him flinch. Happy then pipes up loudly, "I remember what it was!"

"What is it, Happy," I ask the excited blue cat.

"Lucy, Virgo wanted you to have her key because she liked how you related your celestial spirits," Happy says holding the gold gate key.

Lucy sighs, "That's great Happy, but that's not going to help us."

"Virgo can make holes, so I was thinking- "Happy begins.

"She can dig us out under the wall!" Lucy interrupts.

"You're welcome." Happy says while holding the key in front of the blonde

Lucy falls to the ground, profusely thanking the blue cat before he will release the key to her. I smile at the spectacle, knowing she will fit in with the rowdy guild. Gray and Erza are also smiling while Natsu laughs at the girl and cat. Happy releases the key and Lucy holds it in her hands.

"Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate! Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!" Lucy yells, causing a yellow light emits from the key. Once the light disperses, a tall girl wearing a maid outfit materializes. Her hair is a lilac tone and cut short. Her wrists are encircled with silver chains and she is wearing white thigh-highs with her sensible black shoes.

"How may I be of assistance master?" Virgo asks. Natsu and Lucy are too busy gawking at her appearance to form a coherent sentence.

"You used to look like a gorilla!" Natsu says, "You don't look nearly a threatening now."

"I can change my appearance depending on my Master's preference." The girl says before turning into a large, less gentle looking version of herself, "Would this be better?"

Everyone, except for Natsu yells, "NO!"

Natsu just cackles while Virgo transforms into her petite size. "Anyway," Lucy begins, recovering from her shock, "Do you mind if we skip the contract for now. We are in a dire situation right now."

"Of course Master." The spirit says with a bow, causing her chains to rattle.

"Also please don't call me Master." Lucy says.

"Your Majesty?" Virgo tries again and Lucy shakes her head, "Princess?"

Lucy's face lights up and she nods. So that's the type of person she is. After a few more frustrating moments of conversation between the two, Virgo digs us a tunnel out of the station. Natsu grabs Kage heads down the hole with Happy close behind. I smile at the man Natsu is becoming, Lucy and Gray follow closely behind. I gently coax Az down the tunnel with me, while Erza waits patiently.

Once out of the tunnel, Gray and Erza work to get Kage into the four-wheeler. I look around, "Guys, where's Natsu?"

"Now that you mention it I don't see Happy either", Lucy says from inside the car.

Erza slams her fist on the roof, "Those idiots must have gone after Erigor!"

We all pile into the four-wheeler and Erza sends us hurtling down the train tracks. Az runs behind us, playing guard. The way that Erza is driving feels like we are racing against the clock.


	10. 10 More to Life

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe drive is bumpy due to Erza's lack of magic. I've offered to take over, she refuses to show any weakness. Gray and Lucy sit across from Kage and I. I let out a sigh, staring out the window at Az with my arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Kage is grumbling at my side about us taking him with us./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why did you bring me with you?" He starts, "Oh wait, I know! You're going to try and use me as a hostage. That won't work. Erigor doesn't care about me; I'm nothing special to him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's not why we brought you," Gray states, crossing his arms across his chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Just kill me then if that's what you want."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGray leans forward, "Not everything has to be settled by living and dying just because you were beaten. There is so much more to life than that."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI smile at Gray's words and notice the glint in his deep blue eyes. My mind flashes to when I first joined Fairy Tail:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Az is reaching his limit on his transformation, but my nine-year-old body is covered in open wounds, rendering me unable to stand, let alone walk. My clothes are ripped and lacerations cover my body in angry red, causing blood to trail behind us. Father may have sent me out, but not before beating me into obedience. My body shudders at the thought of whips cutting into my skin and the pain that follows. Az reaches his limit and collapses at the stairs of '/emFairy Tail'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;", both unable to climb up. My breathing is shallow, and darkness plays at the edges of my vision. /em'No wonder why Father calls me a failure.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I feel my body being poked and then being lifted off the cold ground. My next memory is of a brightly lit room. I feel bandages covering my body and salve rubbed into wounds. A shirtless boy with raven black hair, sleeps soundly in the worn, oversized chair next to the bed I'm occupying. I begin to frantically look for my companion. My body still weak, even after rest, gives out on me, causing me to tumble out of the bed and onto the hard wood floor, bringing the scratchy white blankets with me. The sound of me hitting the floor wakes the boy in the chair and he opens his dark blue eyes, "Good to see you awake. I'm going to grab, Master."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe boy stands and leaves the room, without offering me any help. I narrow my eyes at hi retreating figure as I begin to heave my limp body back into the bed. Somehow, I manage to get back into the bed. I cover my body with the white blanket to cover the tears in my clothes. I scan my surroundings calmly, taking in the shelves lined with medical supplies and the haphazard desk slanting to one side with the weight of supplies. In a bed next to mine, Az lays sleeping peacefully, much to my relief. I watch the gentle rise and fall of his chest and feel my body relax. The door the boy left through opens, reveiling a dwarf of a man and the black-haired boy. The dwarf has deep brown eyes and white hair that sticks out from the blue and orange striped Jester's hat. /em'This must be the Guild Master. I wonder why Father hates him so much. He looks so kind.'/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hello, young lady," the dwarf says, "You don't have to be afraid. You are in a Wizard guild called /em'Fairy Tail.'em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" This young man is Gray. He's the one who found the both of you."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe boy called Gray looks away uninterested, "Gramps, can I leave now?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGramps sighs, "I guess so."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanGray hastily makes his way out the door as Gramps turns his soft eyes on me, "I apologize for his rudeness. Gray doesn't like the infirmary. What is your name, young one?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Lilliana," I say softly and then point to Az laying in the next bed, "His name is Azriel."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Lilliana, what a pretty name. What happened to you child?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanMy body tenses and I clutch the covers on the bed. I hang my head low, causing my hair to cover my face, "Father."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe single word is no more than a whisper of the wind, but judging from the sharp intake of breath, he heard. Anger rolls off the short man in waves. He takes a deep breath and places his hand over my trembling ones, "You and your wolf are welcome to stay here and find a family. I—we will happily welcome you both."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI look up at him, tears forming in my eyes, and manage to force out the word, "Family?" The genuine kindness that radiates off him reminds me of my mother. His entire face smiles when he speaks. I immediately feel at ease around him, but the tears flow down my face, "It would have been netter if you had just left me for dead. Father will be upset."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe anger flares up from him again, causing his next words to feel even more powerful, "Just because you were beaten down, does not mean that is can be settled simply like life and death. There is so much more to life than that, Lilli."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/emWhen we catch up to Natsu, we find the fight to be over. Natsu is laying on the train tracks, bare-chested, while Erigor lays unconscious nearby. We all pile out of the magic four-wheeler and I run for Natsu, crushing him in a hug, completely forgiving him. His body stiffens as I catch him off guard, though he warmly returns my hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, done Natsu," Erza says as she crushes his head against her armor, and then she bashes the back of his head with her fist, "How dare you take off like that?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhile we are congratulating Natsu, no one notices Kage grabbing em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Lullaby' /emand getting into the four-wheeler, until he barrels past us. Az is already shifting to carry everyone./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Shit," Erza exclaims, "I should have been paying better attention."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No time for should-haves," I shout./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAz sprints over and lowers himself for everyone to climb on. I hop on and grip the fur at his neck. Lucy crawls on with the help of Gray and wraps her arms around my waist tightly. Erza jumps up next, followed by Gray. Happy picks Natsu up and flies next to us at full speed. The journey is relatively silent as we contemplate battle strategies. We arrive to find Kage talking with Gramps, which sets my blood boiling. Natsu and Gray are about to storm over, when Master Bob comes up behind us and grabs the hot-headed boys' shoulders, "Maki dear, has everything under control."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hi Master Bob," I say smiling up at the tall, bald man./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, Lilliana dear! How beautiful you have grown," he croons, "I heard from Maki dear that you had returned. The boys at the guild will be thrilled to hear the news."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I surrender," Kage says, dropping to his knees and dropping em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Lullaby.' /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanErza nods approvingly while Gray and Natsu share dumbfounded looks. Lucy cheers with Happy and Az behind me. The victory is short-lived as em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Lullaby' /emgrowls and grows into a large tree. Erza, Gray and Natsu are already attacking before anyone else can react. I feel my wings sprout and I join in the fight, slashing into the wood with my Light magic. The Demon attempts to play its demonic tune, only for a horrendous sound to emit from it, from the holes we put in the wood. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Lullaby'/em is sealed away again, and Erigor and Kage are taken away to await their trials./p 


	11. 11 A Safe Place

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAfter defeating Lullaby, I decide to visit a small town called Lupinus, the main reason is to give Az a break from jobs to recoup his strength. It has been almost a year and a half since the last time he lost control. I don't need him in any stressful situations. Lupinus is where Az really learned to gain control and I know the familiar scents will help to calm him down. Besides there are people that I want to visit there./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI walk through the forest and even though the hot sun is beating on me through the trees, I keep my cape and hood up while Az pads softly next to me, his paws crunching on the underbrush. Natsu begged to come along, probably to protect me, but I somehow convinced him to stay at the guild, though the pink-haired Dragon Slayer is probably pouting about it. The walk is silent between the two of us, Az's tail dragging in the brush. We step out of the forest and into the quiet town./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe town is small, the population only being about a hundred people. The houses made from brick and wood, some have stones collected from the river. The shops cluster in the center of town; Maurice's Bookstore, Handyman's Building Supplies, Ella's café, and the flea market for selling homegrown food. Az and I greet Ella as she steps into her shop. I walk towards the river, following it until we reach the small house in the forest. Az and I spent many days in this small home, recovering from long training sessions, or escaping from the public eye for a little while. The house is small, made up mainly of red brick and gray river stones. In front, under the large window, are roses in a variety of colors; red, orange, pink, yellow, blue, and purple. In the back is where the prized rainbow roses are grown, as well as fruits, vegetables, and herbs. I gently push open the dark wood door, "Mama Lyn! Papa Toshi! We're home!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe door swings open and the scent of blood assaults my nose. Az's fur bristles and he quickly transforms, taking off to do a security sweep. Tears well up in my eyes, but I force my shaking legs to move forward. The carpet is soaked through with blood, the cream and rose colored walls are splattered with the red substance. There is a trail leading through the dining room to the right and to the kitchen in the back of the house. On the couch is a basket of spilled black and red roses. Lyn must have been filling the vases for the week when she was attacked. I stay clear of the pools of blood as I follow the trail into the kitchen. I nearly vomit when I see the kitchen; blood is splattered on every surface, the cabinets have the words, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'This is all your fault,'/em written in the red fluid. Lyn is laying in the middle of the floor, her beautiful hazel eyes open wide in terror. Her chest is ripped open, legs swollen and purple with bruises, and one of her prized red roses is stabbed into her heart. Lyn's silver-streaked purple hair is soaked through with her own blood. Tears overflow from my eyes as my legs give out on me, I gently touch Lyn's face, sobs racking my body./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Lilli,' /emAz calls urgently, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Toshi is still breathing!'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI pull myself away from Mama and force my legs to carry me out the door to the garden. I see Az's black fur and sprint to him through the thorny roses and soft dirt. I see Papa and my breath hitches in my throat. He is indeed breathing, but there are scratches all over his face and a gaping hole in his stomach. I kneel next to Toshi, taking my cape off and wrapping it around the gaping hole, "Az, do you think you can make it back it Magnolia?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'I will sure as hell try,'/em Az says as he lifts Toshi onto his back. I move Toshi's arms onto his chest and gently press a kiss onto his wrinkled hands. Az takes off at a sprint through the forest. I stand watching Az's figure retreat, sending out a soft prayer, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Please be safe.'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/emI open my palms towards the sky, emitting a soft golden light, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Light Shield."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/emThe shield of golden light encapsulates the small home and the surrounding garden. I collapse in the soft dirt, among the rosemary and mint, and allow my tears to fall as memories fill my mind and pain takes over reason./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAz and I had been wandering for days without food at this point. It had been about two months since we had left Fairy Tail. We wandered into a forest on the outskirts of Lupinus. There we found a small village, most of the townspeople stepping over us and ignoring the half-dead pair. We were exhausted from traveling and trying to lose my siblings that we just wanted a place to stay for the night. My legs ended up giving out on me and I just fell to the ground. An older lady came up to me with her husband. Her hair was a beautiful light purple with many strands of silver throughout it; she wore it up in a bun with a few straggler hairs. Her eyes were a soft brown color and she was holding a woven basket. Her husband had completely gray hair and he was using a cane. His eyes were a dark blue that reminded me of the sea at night. The couple was holding hands as they looked at Az and me. I looked a sorry sight; my white hair was short and covered in dirt. My eyes dull, my clothes covered in blood and dirt, and I looked absolutely exhausted with Az supporting me. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Excuse me sweetie," The woman said in an incredibly soft and warm voice. I looked up at her relief washing over me at someone talking to me in this town./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes?" I answer in a very tired and defeated voice./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Do you perhaps need a place to stay for the night?" Her husband asked. My eyes widen and I nod vigorously. They smiled at each other and Az helped me to my feet. The elderly couple led me to their home, which was on the outskirts of the village closer to the woods. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe house was a small cottage with roses blooming in front and in the back, they had a garden. They lead me inside to find rose colored walls covered with pictures and shelves to hold knickknacks. The woman introduced herself as Lyn and that her husband was named Toshi. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"If you would like a shower there is one in the back of the house through the hall and straight ahead." She says as she unloads the vegetables and meats from the basket. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Thank you so much," I say as I head down the rose colored hallway./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"There will be clean towels in the linen closet on the left." She calls after me/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI grab a towel and take a long shower to get all the dirt and blood off me. I hear the door open and then a voice, "I'm going to wash your clothes. I'm leaving you a set of fresh clothes!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThen the door closes before I can say anything. I stand under the water completely in shock. After regaining myself I finish and put on the clothes they provided, a white dress with a floral pattern on the bottom. The dress comes to my knees and fits well. I exit the bathroom and Mama Lyn gushes over how pretty I look in the dress. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAz and I spent the night there and many more until we had regained out strength. Mama Lyn and Papa Toshi always welcomed us with open arms whenever we needed a place to stay. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI pull myself out of the pain and force myself to my feet, heading to the shed where they keep the gardening tools. I grab a shovel and begin digging a grave among the rose bushes Lyn loved so much. Once the hole is big enough and I'm covered in dirt, I go into the kitchen and big up Lyn's cold body. I hold my breath and the tears the threaten to spill over. I gently place her body into the grave and sob seeing her lying in the ground motionless. Through my tears I gently cover her body with dirt, burying my mother for the second time. As I finish I walk inside, grabbing the roses she had been using and place them on top of the mound./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I promise that I will give you a proper burial. I'll bury you in the cemetery in Magnolia so that I can bring you roses every day," I whisper softly to Mama Lyn. I pull myself away from her grave as the sun begins to set. I'm covered in dirt and blood, but I refuse to shower until I have cleaned Mama Lyn and Papa Toshi's home. I begin in the kitchen, scrubbing the words off the white cabinets, and the blood off the white and rose tiled floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"After many hours of cleaning, I finish with a warm shower and crawl into the guest bedroom the Lyn and Toshi gave me. Even though my body is exhausted I can't sleep. My eyes leak tears as I lay there alone in the darkness, wishing for someone to be here. I wish I had let Natsu come with, instead of making him stay home; the pain is too much to bear alone. My pain consumes me and sends me into a dark, lonely sleep./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI awake with light filtering through the blinds and into my eyes. I walk into the couple's room and quickly pack up a bag for Toshi. Pain races through my chest as I walk into the living room, brown leather bag in hand. I set the bag down by the door and walk into the kitchen. The light is gently filling the room with a warm golden light. I bask in the warmth as it chases away the cold from last night. I go into the garden, the sound of birds singing in the morning and the bees buzzing around hard at work calms my nerves. I pick a few of the white, orange, and pink roses, being gentle with them and wrapping them in floral paper the Mama uses all the time when transporting flowers. I place the bundle on the counter and go to the rainbow roses where I buried Mama. I speak softly so that only she can hear me, "I will see you later, okay? I'll make sure Toshi is taken good care of so that you don't have to worry about him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI stand and enter the house, grabbing my bundle off the counter and heading towards the front of the door. I grab Toshi's bag and head out the door, sealing to door with a few quick, but efficient runes. I head towards the train station, my eye is caught by a shadow of a man watching people entering and exiting the station. I catch a glimpse of his face and shift my appearance; my white hair turning into purple and my bright blue eyes shifting into deep blue eyes. I start stepping ono the train when someone grabs my arm. I meet the cold, black eyes of my brother. I steel myself against the fear the grips my heart./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"May I help you sir?" My voice is neutral with surprise, masking my fear./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh, uh, sorry," his gruff voice says, "I thought you were my sister."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI arch my eyebrow questionably at him, "Oh, well I am not her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I see that," he snaps./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's not my fault you lost her so don't yell at me," I reply with the same amount of bark to my voice. If I was not hiding, I would not be able to actually say this to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe lets me go and storms out of the station. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Thankfully, the train was there a few minutes later. I hopped on and stared out the window for the train ride losing myself in my thoughts and memories./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Big brother!" my five-year-old self called running up to eight-year-old Alex. His black hair hung long and, in his face, covering his coal black eyes. Many people described them as cold, but I never saw them that way./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Hey Lilli!" he replied with a warm smile. Just as I was about to reach him Rosaline pushed me onto the gravel path causing a gash to open on my arm. I started crying at the sight of the blood and Rose just laughed at me./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Rosaline," my older brother said in a very strict voice, even though Father was corrupting him Alex was still a big brother first, "You need to apologize to Lilli."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRose huffed and started to walk off. Alex grabbed her arm and dragged her back, "Now."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Sorry crybaby," Rose mumbles./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAlex sighs and let her go. He then grabbed my arm gently and pulled a handkerchief out to put pressure on the gash. It wasn't deep, but it stung. I sniffled loudly, but I had stopped crying./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You'll be okay little sister," Alex said in a warm voice, "Let's get you to the nurse for a band aid."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI nod and he helped me to my feet. Alex held the handkerchief to the wound until we reached the nurse, then he put the bandage on my arm. Afterwards we went to the library where he read me stories until Father wanted me./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI get off at Magnolia station and undo my transformation, happy to have my long hair back. I head to my home to drop of Toshi's bag and place the flowers in some water before heading to the guild. As I'm heading to the guild, I hear whispers:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Oh no, she doesn't know"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Poor thing"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Does this mean war?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI walk ignoring them, but my pace kicks up to a run. As I stand at the bottom of the hill and Fairy Tail comes into view, the guild hall is demolished, metal poles stick out from every angle. My knees begin shaking and my vision blurs./p 


	12. 12 Phantom Attack

I force my body to move forward, crying out, "Gramps! Mira! Macao! Cana! Az! Levy! Natsu!"

I throw myself through the destroyed guild doors and right into Natsu's solid chest. He grabs my shoulders to steady me as I sway backwards. His face and voice are soft, but his onyx eyes fill with fire, "Everyone's safe, Lilli."

The words cause relief to crash over me in a wave, and my knees buckle with the weight of those words. Tears flow down my cheeks, and my voice cracks, "Thank goodness."

Natsu holds me steady against his chest. His arms strong and warm around me. Natsu waits patiently for me to gain control of my legs again. His body is warmer than normal, from barely contained rage. I gently pull away from him and look into his fiery eyes, "What happened? Who did this?"

"Phantom Lord," the name spat like a curse and his grip tightens on my shoulders, almost painfully so.

My own blood boils at the name, anger flashing in my eyes, causing Natsu to flinch in surprise. I take a step back, out of Natsu's arms and head out the guild door, my body trembling with each step.

"Where are you going," Natsu's voice calls after me.

"To destroy their guild. They don't deserve mercy," my voice comes out cold and dark.

"You're going to go against Gramps' orders?"

"I'll do whatever I have to, to protect you all."

Natsu surges forward, grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him. The fire in his onyx eyes flare into a burning inferno, his voice drips with hostility, "Then where have you been when we needed you? You left us during our time of need, Lilliana!"

His words tear open an old wound and my anger falters for a second, pain replacing it. The bite in my voice rivals his, "You have no idea what I have done for this guild. None of you do!"

"Then why don't you tell me," Natsu yells at me, pushing his face close to mine, "Because to me it seems like you ran away when things got too hard for you to handle."

I tear my arm out of his grasp and take a step back, my eyes meeting his levelly, "I left to protect you all. I didn't want to be a reminder of Lissana. She and I were inseparable, not to mention how alike we look. I didn't want to be the reminder. None of you needed that."

Natsu's face looks as though he has been slapped in the face. Tears are slowly making their way down my face, from the many other things I can't say, not yet. Natsu searches for the words to reply with, but instead pulls me into a hug. His next words are firm, but ever so gentle, "You are Lilli, not Lissana. I have never viewed you as a reminder. You are you. She is her. You are my Lilli, my shy, quiet, kickass, stubborn best friend. Losing you and Lissana in the same week hurt more than if you would have stayed."

I hug him back and sob into his chest, needing to cry after the events of the last few hours. I meet his eyes and with a shaking voice, "I'm sorry."

Natsu gives me his goofy grin in response, "Don't worry about it. Let's go see everyone."

After wiping my eyes, we head down into the basement of the guild where Gramps has set up a temporary guild hall. I sweep my eyes around the room noting that no one is injured, just as Natsu had said, but morale is low, aside from a very drunk Master in the corner. I sigh before hearing a chorus of;

"Lilli's back!"

"Oh, thank heavens she's okay."

"Welcome back!"

I smile at the greetings and search for Az. The black wolf is curled up next to Erza, his purple eyes clouded with worry. Happy sits on his head, gently petting him, mumbling kind words. I smile at the sight before calling to my wolf, "Az!"

The black wolf perks up and runs to me, knocking me over and giving kisses all over my face. I laugh at his reaction, but I'm grateful for it, needing the comfort. I gently pet the top of his head as he curls up on my chest. I gently prod the wolf telepathically, _'How's Papa Toshi?'_

_ 'Not well. The hospital is doing all they can, but the wound was deep.'_

_ 'Right…' _my face contorts in pain remembering Toshi. Natsu and Gray pick up on the shift to my mood, _'Did you tell anyone else?'_

_ 'No, they have no clue.'_

_ 'Keep it that way for now. _They _were the ones who attacked them.'_

Az's fur bristles and he gets off me, on high alert. Gray walks up and slings an arm around my shoulders, whispering loud enough for only me to hear, "Whatever is going on between you and Az, you may want to bring it down. If I can pick up on the change, you know Erza and Natsu can as well. We can talk later if you want." I nod to the raven-haired boy, before turning my attention to Gramps.

Even though Gramps refuses to take action against Phantom Lord, he still advises us all to not be alone tonight. Many of the guild already split for the night, staying close to those they care about. I head out before Natsu and Lucy. I walk along the edge of the river, passing my house and heading towards where Lucy has taken up residence. Az is trotting silently at my side. I enter head up the stairs to Lucy's apartment and gently push open the light wood door. The walls are a light pink color and knickknacks line them. Under the window to the left is her bed with a pink comforter thrown over it. At the foot of the bed is a small desk with papers thrown all over it. In the center of the room is a large coffee table and a comfortable looking couch. A small kitchen is hidden in the back. I take a step through the door and begin drawing runes along the edge of the walls, around the windows, and the openings. Satisfied with my work I leave and head to the store, leaving Az to guard the house. I decide that Natsu, Gray, and Erza are most likely going to end up at Lucy's house and they all eat more than the tiny blonde-haired girl. I go to the grocery store and pick up a variety of food and drinks for the group. I carry the many bags to the blonde's house just in time to hear someone yell, "What are you doing in my house?!"

I suppress a giggle and head into the room, gently pushing past the horrified Lucy. Natsu has taken up the center of her room, Gray is laying shirtless on her bed reading through the papers that had been on her desk earlier, Az and Happy are laying on her couch, and I assume Erza is in the shower, considering the water is on. I head to her kitchen and begin prepping some tea and food for the bottomless pits. I use the girl's kettle to boil water and start on cooking meat. I hear Lucy yell as Erza exits the bathroom, "Even you?"

"Master said for us to stay together," Erza begins, "Natsu's house is much to small and dirty. Lilli has never been good with guests in her space. Gray's space is too small, and I live in Fairy Hills where its difficult to get guests to stay for the night. So, your house was our best option."

I pop my head out of the kitchen, "I brought food so that we don't have to go through your food supply. Gray and Natsu can be bottomless pits."

Lucy's gaze switches between mine and Erza's before she sighs and heads into the bathroom for her own shower. I smile at Erza as she lounges on Lucy's bed, kicking Gray to the floor. I turn back to the cooking food, expertly cutting up vegetables and slicing meat, deciding on a hotpot for the group. I make sure to have extra meat on the side. The sounds of chatting and laughter fill my ears as I cook. The kettle screams and I pour the hot water into the waiting cups of tea leaves. I let the tea steep while I finish preparing the meal.

Lucy exits the bathroom as I set the meal on her coffee table, the boys immediately dig into the meal. I smile as Lucy joins the table, handing her a cup of chamomile tea with lavender and mint. I drink my green tea with honey and mint, before heading to the bathroom for my own shower. I turn on the hot water and take off my clothes. I take a deep breath and let the warm water run down my back. I can hear the chatter float in through the curtain. I smile and begin washing my hair, feeling at peace and content with the people I have surrounded myself with. A cold wind snakes its way through the hot water, and the room fills with darkness. I shriek causing Natsu, Erza, and Gray to burst into the bathroom. The light returns to the room and I turn my back to the group, my back exposed to them as I crouch on the tiled floor. I hear the group behind me gasp and feel Natsu's burning warmth hit my back.

"Natsu, leave her be,' comes Erza's voice. Her voice is sharp with demand and sympathy. I feel the warmth retreat and the curtain slid shut. I take a few calming breaths before quickly finishing my shower. I throw on a light gray shirt and a pair of mint fuzzy pants. The room is silent as I exit the bathroom. Natsu is pacing, Gray is fidgeting with his hands, Erza is calmly eating, and Lucy is staring into her tea. Az and Happy are curled up in the corner, their worried eyes following me as I sit on the floor next to where Natsu is pacing.

"Well," Natsu demands, stopping his movements to glower at me.

"Well, what?" I ask calmly, avoiding his gaze.

"I think Natsu, as well as the rest of us, would like to know where you acquired such…injuries," Erza says gently, though there is an edge to her voice.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, afraid to meet anyone else's while speaking, "My father used me as an experiment, well my siblings and me. My body and magic did not give him the results he wished," I open my eyes, the cold blue near freezing the air, "and everything on my back was a punishment at some point in time."

Gray's breath chills the room while Natsu's fire causes a burning inferno. Erza's calm demeanor is all but gone as the monster rages beneath her skin. Lucy's face is horror struck and Happy is crying. Natsu is the first to speak, "How can a father do that to their child?!"

My voice is cold and emotionless, "Quite easily if you ask my father. I was just a tool."

My words cause anger to rage brighter throughout the room, but there is little care in my body. Erza then speaks her mind, "What kind of experiments?"

My body shudders at the thought of those experiments and I shake my head, "I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" Gray yells.

"Because I physically cannot."

Az steps forward, _'The amount of trauma that Lilli endured during those years are something that her mind has suppressed. The mere thought of them can cause her entire body to shut down. I don't think any of you here want to cause that, just to satisfy your own curiosity.'_

Natsu growls, but sits down next to me, his heat dying down to a warm ember. I instinctively lean into him, closing my eyes as the grief washes over my body. As the tension in the room fades away, so does my consciousness into a needed sleep.

I wake up curled into Natsu's side, morning light filtering through the blinds and the gentle sounds of everyone sleeping. Az curled up next to me, his soft fur warming me up. Lucy and Erza are sound asleep in Lucy's bed while Gray snores loudly from Lucy's couch. Happy sleeping on Natsu's chest, the partners' breathing in sync. I slowly attempt to unbury myself from the tangle of fur and limbs, however Natsu's arm tightens around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. Unable to move I lay there listening to the sound of the Dragon Slayer's heartbeat. The tempo slow and steady lulling me back into a dreamless sleep.

I wake to Natsu shaking me, his grip firm on my shoulders and his voice panicked as he calls my name. I force my eyes open to see light pouring into the room. Gray, Erza and Happy are ready to head out their faces grim. I hear Lucy rummaging in the bathroom, probably trying to find something the boys had misplaced. Natsu's eyes meet mine and I feel the urgency, giving him a small nod before running into the bathroom to change, no longer caring if they see the scars that mar my back. I throw on a clean mint colored t-shirt and ripped jeans then lace up my boots. Lucy throws a hairbrush at me and I gratefully take it and run the brush through my tangled hair before throwing it up in a high ponytail. We exit Lucy's house and follow the crowd of people heading towards the park in the middle of Magnolia.

We find Gramps in the chaos, he is using his staff to walk and clear a path for himself. Az shifts and lifts the old man onto his back, effectively causing people to move out of the wolf's path. Erza and Natsu take the front while Lucy, Gray, and I walk behind, guarding our Master and clearing the way. Happy is flying above the crowd to survey our surroundings. The moving is slow going as we push through the crowd to the large tree. As we get closer, Az lets Gramps down however he stays shifted, alert and ready. I watch the faces as I pass, horror and shock easily readable on all of them. We push through the crowd and the sight we find shakes our hearts to the core.

Pinned to the beautiful magnolia tree are Levy, Jet, and Droy. Their stomachs painted with the Phantom Lord guild mark, and blood drips down their bodies and onto the green grass below. I hear Lucy gasp and cover her face. Gray turns his face away and Erza looks to Gramps for direction. Natsu's fury takes over him, causing him to light his fists ablaze. My eyes widen and tears prick them, but the horror is over shadowed by the fire burning in my stomach as my magic roars at the sight. Gramps lowers his head, his voice quiet, but the anger barely contained,

"You can wreck our guild, destroy our morale, but the second you touch my brats….." Gramps' grip tightens on the staff, causing it to splinter into pieces, "This means war."


	13. 13 Returning the Favor

Fairy Tail bursts through Phantom Lord's door sending a few of their members flying to the back, hitting their backs against the wall. Phantom Lord guild member's faces are full of shock as we charge in. Erza requips and heads into the battle with Natsu and Gray. I send a concentrated ball of light to the right of the guild, my wings spread out behind me as I rush into the heat of the battle, throwing up shields and attacking with light. I lock into hand-to-hand combat, saving Macao from a stronger opponent.

The fighting rages on full boar. My senses getting lost in the battle, blocking out my surroundings. I take down my opponent with a swift light spell to the chest. I turn to go after someone else when I hear something, I never thought I would:

"Everyone, retreat!" Erza's voice cuts through the clamor, loud and clear. Shock takes hold of my body and someone hits me from behind sending me flying. I catch the air with my wings to stop myself. I look at Erza reasoning with Gray when I see her tears. I grit my teeth and grab Laki, who is in the middle of fighting and being surrounded. We run back to the guild, anger boiling in my veins. I can't do anything with Gramps down like that. I want to go take my revenge, but I need to think of everyone else.

Once back I find Az at the guild with Mira. I know my anger is showing on my face because Az is watching me intently as I walk in, my wings tucked away again. I help Mira find places for those who were injured. I also assist in their care to keep myself moving and concentrating my anger on something else.

_'Lilli,' _Az's voice cuts through my thoughts, but I ignore him. Az's voice has more force behind it. _'Lilli!' _

I continue to bandage Cana's injured arm, focusing on not making it too tight in my anger. His voice comes through as a bark in my head, loud and commanding, _'Lilliana!'_

I take a deep breath and turn to him after finishing up with Cana's arm, "What Azriel?"

He nudges my left leg gently, which sends a shooting pain up my leg and straight to my stomach causing me to double over, _'Your leg is injured.'_

"Thanks jerk," I say through gritted teeth. Az just tilts his head in innocence and goes to grab Mira.

I glare at him as he weaves through the crowd of people. I hear Cana laugh, "He really knows how to piss you off doesn't he?"

"Az has a special way of showing his concern that's for sure," I say as I sit up. I wait for Mira to show up with my leg outstretched. When I see Mira, her face covered in worry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" her soft voice demands as she begins to work, "I would have never asked you to help!"

I give her a warm smile with my reply, "I wanted to help. That's why I didn't tell you."

She sighs at me as she cleans the wound and begins to bandage it, "You really shouldn't push yourself. You aren't Natsu."

"I know that, but I always take of my family first." I say, but I see her face darken ever so slightly.

"Is that why you left in the middle of a crisis within the guild?" Mira's tone has gone dark and her hands are rougher while bandaging.

I wince at her words and look away. Mira ties the end of the bandage extra tight and leaves without another word. Cana pats my shoulder and goes to raid the beer. Az comes back and notices the mood I'm in, so he just lays his head on my lap. I want to tell them that my father used me as an experiment and now wants to use my magic to unleash who knows what on the world. I want to tell them that he sent me here to gather information for him and now my siblings are trying to take me back to him. I want to tell them that I left to protect them from my father, but I can't because it will tear everything apart.

A sudden commotion brings me out of my thoughts as I see Natsu bringing Lucy into the guild on his back. Lucy's face is tear-stained and red as well as bruises on her wrists. I know those all too well; rope constraints. I stand up and go towards her. Natsu sits her down and she refuses to look at anyone. I sit next to her and rub her back. The slight comfort seems to give her the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry everyone," Lucy begins with a shaky voice, "It's all my fault. My father hired Phantom Lord to bring me home. Even though I have been missing from the Heartifillia estate for a while I think he has only just now taken notice."

The name Heartifilia causes my blood to run cold. This is the half-sister I have been searching for. I continue rubbing her back as she finishes her tale on how she ran away and how her father treated her. I try hard to listen to the story, but my mind is going a thousand miles a minute. I'm sure that Alex already knows. That he has known. I'm also sure that he knows that I know now and that makes us both targets.

I stand waling away from the group, taking a deep breath and sitting in the corner away from everyone else. Az curls up next to me as my brain begins attempting to process everything. _'This is my half-sister. She's been in the guild for around a month now. She's been this close the entire time. How could I have not seen it? She looks exactly like Momma! How could I have been so damn stupid?'_ My mind continues to spiral, and I don't realize that everyone is strategizing on what to do from here with Gramps down.

Gray steps away from the group and wraps an arm around my shoulder, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Gray!" I squeal, as I'm brought back out of my thoughts. His dark blue eyes glinting playfully, before the worry overtakes it again. I shake my head for a second, trying to clear it before speaking, "Her predicament just reminds me of my own."

The dark-haired boy's brow furrows at my words, "With your own father?"

I wince at his words and give a small nod.

"Then maybe you should talk to her. Share the experience and maybe give her some tips on dealing with it."

"There are no tips for your father wanting to murder those closest to you to get you to come home." My voice turns darker with each word spoken. Gray lets out a sigh and pulls me closer to him so that my head is resting on his shoulder. A small smile turns the corner of my lips up. Gray has been there for me as much as Az has. Always a sounding board when my emotions would become too much, there when I was so busy taking care of everyone else that I forgot about myself. He was the one that suggested that I leave after Lissana died, he saw how distraught I was being everyone's sense of comfort that he wanted me to get out.

Everyone turns to Mira as she smashes the communication Lacrima, tears run down her face and she is visibly shaking. Her hand closed into a fist at her side, "How can someone so selfish be apart of our guild?"

Cana wraps the white-haired girl in her arms, "Come, let's go sit."

A sudden rumbling has the guild on their feet and rushing out the door. The Phantom Lord guild hall is standing above everyone in the lake the Fairy Tail is built by. Shock reverberates through the guild as a bright blue light emits from the end of a large cannon. I watch as Erza jumps in front, her Adamantine armor, the shield in place as she yells, "Everyone behind me!"

I grab Lucy, Gray, Levy, Happy, Az, and Natsu, sprouting my wings and using them to block the debris for them and anyone else who happened to be nearby. Happy latches onto my leg and I hear Natsu grunt as the blast ruffles my feathers, smacking him in the face. The wind died and I lower my wings looking at the damage caused, Erza is laying on the floor, her body covered in gashes and bruises. The guild is more or less still standing. Cana is on her knees staring up at the fortress in front of us. Macao and Wakaba are flat on their asses staring at the sky. Mira is holding back sobs as Elfman holds her. Jet and Droy are asking Levy if she's okay, while Natsu is running to check on Erza. Lucy falls to the ground, her sobs escaping her throat.

"Give us the girl," Master Jose's voice says over an intercom, "Or I will take out your guild with the next shot."

A chorus of "Never!" erupts from the guild. The sound of Lucy's sobs grows louder. I walk over to the girl, a smile on my face, as I give her my hand, "Crying gets us nowhere. Come with me."

She takes my outstretched hand and asks, "What are we doing?"

I smile and say, "Getting you to safety."

"No! I don't want to run away!" She protests

"I'm sorry Lucy," I say, "Mira? Please."

Mira then places a sleep powder over Lucy instantly knocking her out. I thank give Mira a thankful nod as I hoist the girl's body onto Az's back.

Az and I take off while everyone else are fighting against Phantom Lord and Jupiter, taking Lucy to a safe house to hide until the guild handles the onslaught. While Lucy is asleep, I take off the gold locket and place it around her neck, the necklace is rightfully hers anyway. After a few minutes Lucy finally stirs and wakes up.

"Where are we?" is the first thing she demands. Her chocolate-colored eyes wild and frantic.

"Safe," is all I reply with. She glares at me and then stands up.

"Who gave you the right to just take me?" she demands.

I sigh at her, "You would have just gotten in the way. You don't have your keys. You don't know any other magic, and no one would have been able to fight properly and protect you."

"You really are blunt, aren't you?"

"You asked."

For the next couple of minutes, we sit in silence. The only sound is out breathing and Az shifting his weight on the hay covered floor. She keeps looking at me like she has something she wants to ask or say.

"Out with it," I say. She looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asks innocently.

"You have a question or statement burning behind your eyes."

"Okay, since you asked." She starts, "Why are you afraid?"

The question catches me completely off guard, but I refuse to let it show. I reply coolly, "What do you mean?"

"You are constantly looking around and gauging my reaction and emotions. You're fidgeting with your shirt and you refuse to look me in the eyes."

"Well this is a very scary situation and I doubt you have had to deal with anything like this."

"I'll have you kno- "

"Aww, look at the princess trying to act tough," A voice calls from above. I am immediately on my feet, bow of light in hand. Lucy hides behind me holding onto the back of my shirt. I can feel her shaking. I knew she was terrified, and I also knew that she was trying to bluff herself into thinking she was fine without her keys.

I take aim and fire, but the arrow comes back towards me. I sprout my wings, turn, and grab Lucy jumping out of the way before the arrow hits. Lucy looks at me wide eyed and touches my wings that have enveloped her. I set her down ready to attack, "Lucy, stay behind me."

Just as I finish speaking a loud wave of sound blasts through. It takes all my might to stand my ground and protect her from it. I look to see where it came from and out to the shadows comes two Phantom Lord members, a male and a female. The male has dark skin and is bald. He is wearing gold rimmed glasses and a red shirt. Over the shirt is a light green jacket with fur on the edges. The female had short green hair and a purple jester styled hat with the Phantom Lord mark. Her eyes are a deep violet color and deep teal shirt ripped on the sleeves.

"Give us Lucy Heartifilia and we won't hurt you." The female says, her voice is sharp, but she's scared too. I take my left wing and arm, placing them up to defend Lucy. The female growls at my open defiance to them.

"Then we will have to take her by force won't we, Sue?" The male says, with a glint in his eyes.

"Luce, stay behind me and don't you dare run," I whisper to her. Az has been in Shadow form since the first sound of them. He keeps saying that he is okay every couple of minutes, letting me know his instincts haven't taken over.

The female, Sue, has a wicked grin that spreads across her face, "Just remember Boze, we can't hurt the princess."

Then the time for talking stops, Boze raises his hand and sends a blast of sound from Sue towards me. I put up my other wing to shield Lucy and place my arms against my chest to steady myself. At that moment Az jumps out of the shadows and barrels into Boze knocking him to the ground. I take that moment to aim my arrow at him again and take the shot. A mirror appears and reflects my attack back at me. I grab Lucy and fly out of the way, glaring at Sue.

Suddenly I hear Az whimper in pain, I look to see him in a wall of sound. Before I realize the consequences, I scream, "AZ!"

The sound immediately turns into a deafening and powerful wind of sound knocking me off my feet by catching my wings exactly right, hurtling me into a wall. I let out an _'oof'_ as I hit. I stand, shaky from the impact, but I move in front of Lucy and take aim again. Az moves quickly and attacks Sue but bounces off at the same time I shoot _Lightening Shot_, which not only is an arrow, but it also sends lightning in every direction from the opponent. It doesn't go as planned; Sue reflects it back at me and I have no time to dodge. I throw Lucy out of the way, just as the arrow hits me. The arrow itself is painful in my right shoulder, but the lightening that comes after is almost agonizing. The lightening travels through my veins and out destroying nearby boxes and walls. Az transforms into his larger size and protects Lucy from the lightning. I fall to the ground unconscious.

Az wakes me by licking my face and a gentle hand looking at my wound. I open my eyes and wince at the pain from that effort. My eyes meet the hazel ones of Loke. He gives me a soft smile, "What happened to Lucy?"

Loke looks down in sadness and anger, "They got her."

I punch the ground with my good arm, "Damnit!"

"Hey, don't do that. You took quite the beating from them. When I got here, they were kicking your body while they held Lucy." Loke says, as he pulls a piece of his shirt off to make a bandage. I just sigh and place my left arm over my eyes. I'm too angry with myself to engage in anymore small talk. So, in silence Loke bandages my right shoulder.

"Can you stand?" He asks, genuine concern in his voice, "I don't know how good my bandaging skills are, but you should probably see Mira for proper care."

I nod and try to stand, but my legs give out on me. Loke grabs me to steady me, "Well this is a problem."

"What is?" I ask my voice is raw and cracking.

"Az is out of magic to transform, you can barely stand with help and I need to go find something." Loke says.

I sigh and then say, "Leave us here. I can get to the guild fine."

Loke looks at me as though I grew three extra heads, "I may be a flaky member, but I never leave a guildmate in need."

I wince at his words, and mumble out, "Sorry."

The orange-haired male lets out a low, humorless chuckle, "Don't be. We all have our demons."

The rest of our trek to the guild is silent. Mainly because I'm fighting to stay conscious and unable to answer Loke's questions.


	14. 14 Recover

Loke and Az end up dragging me to the guild. I'm a mess, my hair is sticking to my back and saturated with blood. I need them to stop every couple of minutes so that I can cough up blood. The lightening hit me hard. Once reaching the guild, Loke lays me down inside the rubble. I lay there, my head rolling to the side in exhaustion. Loke gets up, running out and saying something about getting help. I nod, or attempt to, and let my eyes fall shut. My consciousness fading as Az lays next to me keeping me warm.

A little while later, I am awakened by a frantic Az. I open my eyes, trying to focus on him. His fur is standing on end, so I weakly reach my hand out to pet him, trying to calm him down. Suddenly Az has scooped me onto his back, and he is darting out of the guild. I try to hang on, but I have no strength to do so. Out in the fresh air I watch as _'Jupiter' _gets ready to fire again. All my guildmates are staring in disbelief and hugging each other. Then suddenly the entire thing breaks down. Everyone erupting into cheers and tears of happiness. A smile spreads across my face as I lay on Az's back.

_'It's over,' _relief in Az's voice. I nod and let myself fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.

I wake up to the sound of yelling, "What do you mean she may be like that forever?"

The voice is intense and sounds almost unnatural, like their voice isn't normally that rough. I force my eyes open only to be met with blinding white walls. I instantly close my eyes and moan in pain, drawing attention to myself.

"Lilli?" comes the voice from before, this time it is softer, more natural. A warm hand grabs mine. I force my eyes half open to allow myself time to adjust.

"Where am I?" I ask, my voice cracking from lack of moisture.

"The hospital," Natsu's voice says almost as if he is the one in pain.

"What happened?" I ask my voice barely a whisper, but I know he can hear me.

"You lost consciousness from blood loss. You've been out for a week." I can hear his voice crack in pain. My body feels heavy and I can feel my eyes starting to shut. "Lilli don't close your eyes. You need to keep them open!"

Natsu's voice sounds desperate as though this has happened before. I force myself to keep my eyes open. I squeeze his hand for his assurance and mine. I don't feel as though I am there. My consciousness feels as though it is elsewhere outside of my body.

A nurse enters the room and checks my vitals as well as bringing me some ice chips to bring moisture back to my mouth. Natsu stays in the room the entire time, constantly watching me. The nurse ends up replacing my bandage on my right shoulder. I wince in pain as she touches it. Natsu tenses but settles down after the bandage is changed.

I am stuck in the hospital for two weeks. The doctors say it's for the best with the injury and the amount of blood I lost. Everyday Natsu comes to tell me how the construction of the guild is going. Lucy sees me every so often as well. Gray refuses because he can't bear to see me stuck in a hospital bed again. Erza is always busy helping to rebuild the guild that she has only seen me twice. Az on the other hand has not left. He sleeps under my hospital bed to stay out of the way but is still close enough to me.

In the middle of my second weeks stay, Gray comes to visit. He tells me that he and the rest have gotten tickets to a resort from Loke. So, they won't be back when I get out. I just smile at the news; happy that they are doing something other than hovering around town because of me. Before he leaves, he hugs me tightly.

"Don't ever do anything that reckless again, Lilliana." Gray whispers into my ear.

I smile at his words and reply, "Well if I wasn't, I would never have any good stories to tell. They would all be, 'Oh this scar? I got it from tripping on my own foot and cutting myself on a table edge on the way down."

Gray laughs at me and ruffles my hair playfully, "We'll be back soon."

I smile as he leaves. Later in the day everyone comes in to say goodbye to me. Happy doesn't want to leave, but he gives me a big hug and some fish. Erza brings me strawberry cake and laments about how she didn't want to go and how she wants to be here for when I'm released. Natsu is sulking in the corner and says nothing. Lucy gives me a giant hug before they all file out the door to go on their vacation. I smile and wave at them as they leave. Once they have all left my face falls and I roll over to sleep.

The next day I am released with the doctors saying I made wonderful healing time. I thank them and then head to the guild with Az. I go straight to the request board to find a longer job to occupy my time for a while. Once finding one that will take me two months, I head to Mira to get the details.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Mira asks with her eyebrow raised.

"Doctor gave me the okay," I say with a smile on my face.

She gives me the details and sends me on my way. I head home with Az at my side to go back for our trip. I get my small duffel bag out of my closet and pack for two months. I pay my rent for those two months and write a note to Natsu.

_Dear Natsu,_

_ I have taken a job that will take me two months to complete. I will be back soon I promise. Take care of everyone for me. _

_ -Lilli and Az_


End file.
